The Shadow's Assassin
by TearsOnTheRiver
Summary: She took her father's place in the Palace Guard, only to be assigned to the hot-headed heir to the throne. She starts to realize just how desperate he is to regain his honor, and is torn between family secrets and helping the scarred Prince. Zuko/OC. AU, Originally 'The Dagger of the Night"
1. Chapter 1

I never wanted this, but that is how it always seems to happen. I was born into a world of fire. Everything _burns. _My family was poor, we couldn't afford barely anything. We fought and stole for what we needed to survive. Yet we lived in the Fire Nation. Everyone naturally assumes that everyone lives in luxury here. Just because we are winning the war doesn't mean much.Some of us are poorer than the Southern Water Tribe people.

I'd be dead if I couldn't bend, and throw the daggers, or run amongst the shadows. My father taught me to throw the knives, the shadows were instinct. It was how we managed to get what little money we could. It was just me and him, my mother long gone. He was a blacksmith, a non-bender. He helps supply the Fire Nation with weapons. He eventually earned a reputation and respect, the Army actually owed him a favor or two.

But it's dangerous to play with fire, no matter how careful you are you always, eventually get burned.

Chapter One: Fireflies

They fall in line

One at a time, ready to play

(I can't see them anyway)

No time to loose

We've got to move

Standing in Hell

(I am loosing sight again)

Fire your guns, it's time to hope

Blow me away

~Breaking Benjamin

I bend the flame to grow hotter so the wielding process is quicker, though what I know about bending is limited. I lay the iron over the fire and it quickly becomes white-hot. I use the tongs, a fire that hot will burn me, and bend the metal. I make the small knife twisted and jagged, with rough edges. Truly, I don't like throwing knives like this, but this for the Fire Nation, not me. The little room where we wield is black with little light coming through. The room is clothed mainly in darkness. A small door leads into the dingy streets of the poorer part of town, called The Lower. My father is out gathering a few supplies and food. He left me to finish these last few knives before we deliver them to the Palace.

Most deliveries aren't done there; a Fire Nation troop usually just comes and picks up the supplies. Something is wrong about them asking us to go to them. That's not right, and I'm worried that it has something to do with the debt they owe my father.

The door burst open, clanging against the wall loudly, and my right hand darts to my hip, where my favorite dagger hides. I move further into the shadows, instinctively. A shadow stands in the doorway and it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. It's a Palace Guard, what is he doing here? I set the knife in a bucket of water, to get his attention, and it sizzles loudly. The Guard jerks in my direction. I move from the shadows near the fire.

"Can I help you?" I ask and stand before him. I wipe my hands on a dingy rag, though he makes no move to grasp my forearm in the traditional way of greeting between two firebenders, even one as inexperienced as me.

"Is Aki here?" he asks, his voice is holding no emotion but I can tell he's young.

"No, I'm his daughter. What do you want with him" then I quickly add "sir?" No need to be disrespectful, sarcasm even in my thoughts.

"There has been a change of plans, a few of the Palace Guard will come to pick up the weapons, but your father's attendance is still needed before the Head Guard and Fire Lord. Eight hours after noon"

I gasp, the Fire Lord? Something is terribly, terribly wrong.

"Has my father done something wrong?" I ask the Guard, terrified we'd been caught.

"I am not allowed to share the reason why he is needed; I am just a messenger and a humble servant of Fire Lord Oazi." _He means slave, he is just a slave, yet there's something in his tone…_"I ask that you pass on this information to Aki when he returns, if he fails to show up… let's just say there will be consequences."

"Yes, sir. Can I ask you to leave? I have work to attend to" I cannot read the Guard's reaction, his face is concealed, but I know it isn't a nice one. Without a word, he turns and leaves. Slamming the small door behind him. I am in darkness again.

~8~

Dad is pale when I tell him the news. I almost don't do it, he comes home smiling and gushing over the deals he found and how he found our next client and he was _happy. _My dad is rarely happy these days, not to say he is a cruel father and doesn't love me; he's just sad and looks much older than he should. It is days like this that he is free of pain. But with the way the Guard said 'consequences' truly worries me.

"Dad"

"I just standing there and I saw it! I thought 'Dagger would really like it and-"

"Dad"

He finally looks up at me and takes in my expression. He frowns and looks at the gleaming silver knife cradled in his hands.

"You don't like it, Dags?" I almost break; he never calls me Dags anymore. It sets a part of my heart in an agonizing pain.

"No, Dad, I love it. But there's news…" I take a deep breathe, trying to steady myself. "A Palace Guard came by when you were gone" I see his eyes flicker to where the Fire Nation's Army's supplies still lay in the corner "he, he said we where needed by the Fire Lord and his Head Guard. Dad, I'm scared, do they know? Where you caught when you went out last night?"

Dad pales and slowly shakes his head. "No, no-one ever sees me Dagger, same as they never see you. I do know why though, I have been awaiting this summon for a long time now. I know they only asked for me, but I need you to come too. I can't do this alone."

I am starting to realize what he is talking about, and because the idea frightens me so much, I quickly shove it to the back of my mind.

"Yes, I will accompany you." I reach my hand out for the knife. "May I see it?" I am rewarded with a ghost of a smile as he hands it over.

"Man said he got it off of a Southern Water Tribe warrior in exchange for supplies."

It obviously comes from waterbenders, a wavy design runs in the white ivory feeling handle. A blue stone, which feels oddly like ice, is tucked in the end of the handle. The blade is of medium size. Not too big to throw, not too small for hand to hand combat. I test in wait in my hand and turn towards the wooden wall of the room. I throw the dagger and hit the dark swirl in the blacken wood. After pondering it in my hands for a moment, testing its weight and such, I decide this knife is now my favorite. I place in the holster on my hip, under my clothing. I take the small black knife that used to reside there and more it to the base of my neck. My high collar conceals it. I turn to Dad; he is dressed similarly to me. Clan in mostly black, we are shadows, as we should be. I tie my black hair low on my neck, and let its length rest across my shoulder.

When we leave, black hoods hiding over faces, we travel silently and quickly through the crowded city streets, the crowd seems to unthinkingly part for us. But Dad's back, along with a few old and new injuries, begin to act up again. Once they start, it'll be days before he's right again.

He utters and curse and mutters "Not now, oh, please Agni, not now"

I move back towards him and after a pause, he leans against me. We move again, but not as quickly… or as silently for that matter. When finally make from the Lower, through the Upper District and to the Palace, it takes about an hour moving at such a slow pace, a Guard is standing there.

He looks at my father.

"Are you Aki?" It's the guard that came to our shop earlier. Dad nods and the Guard let him past; I move to follow him and the Guard moves into my way.

"Hey!" I exclaim. I see Dad turn and come back, he is limping heavily.

"He is coming with me." With my hood still concealing my face, the Guard cannot tell if I'm female or not, my voice does not give it away. The Guard hesitates. "Or I won't do it" The Guard moves with a swiftness I did not think they possessed in the heavy metal armor _Do what? Surely it doesn't mean...no, it couldn't. _

I stick closely to Dad as another Guard leads us into the Palace and towards the throne room. This Guard is joined by another, then another, and then another. The one leading us, we are flanked on bother sides and one follows behind, informs us that he sent some of his newer soldiers to gather the supplies. We both stiffen, but the Guard doesn't seem to notice. The last thing we need is for a Fire Nation troop snooping through our shop and home. But we continue. Several times we have to slow down for Dad, who leans over and gasps at the pain.

"Aki, sir, are you alright?" A few of the Guards ask at once, making them seem more like clones or brainwashed slaves. This thought makes me more scared for my father. A guard moves to lay his hand on Dad's shoulder and Dad moves so that his hand lands on his upper arm, preventing the Guard from knowing about the dagger that lies where his neck meets his shoulder. Dad nods his head.

"I'm old, that's all" The Guard drops his hand. Then we continue, at a faster walk than before. I glance at Dad out of the corner of my eyes. He is looking back at me. 'I'll be alright' he mouths and I nod. I turn my attention back to the Guards. We are approaching the throne room. I notice that the Guards begin to carry themselves higher and better. I mirror them and Dad tries to, but his back won't let him. I lean slightly towards him and he leans back.

Ahead of us are two huge doors and the Guards posted there swing them open. They are amazingly silent for large doors.

We into the Throne Room.

~8~

Sometimes, I like to think myself fearless. Then there are days like this one that give a huge slap in the face and murder my ego. I'm terrified. Down to the toes of my black boots, I am quivering in fear.

The Everlasting Fire is roaring around the Throne, yet I think I can hear the Fire Lord's breathing. To his left, outside the fire, are the Prince and Princess. Then to his right is who I assume is the Head Guard and someone I vaguely am familiar with, but I cannot name him.

The Prince and Princess stand rigid and Prince Zuko watches us approach. The fire catches and shines on his scar, he only seems partially interested. Princess Azula just looks bored. I hadn't realized I'd slowed until a Guard bumps me to speed me up. I whirl and snarl at him, before my father mutters my name in a warning tone. I turn back and walk beside him. Azula is watching now.

I can't help but wonder what Ryu would think, knowing _we were right here. So close, so very close. _

We approach the Throne and I can feel the fire now. It warms my face and I have to resist the urge to close my eyes and bask in it. My father throws back his hood, I don't. A act of defiance, how ever so small, still hides my face.

"Kneel" Someone says. We obey and bow into a full bow. On our knees and our forearms on the cold floor. Dad gives a small cry of pain as he goes down, I start to straighten up to help him but a Guard lays his spear across my shoulders and I tense up. I start to go on the defensive.

"Dagger" My father's voice is sharp, I lower my head. I see a few of the Guards stiffen; thinking he is calling for a weapon.

"What an interesting name" I did not know who spoke, I couldn't look up. But the voice curled in the pit of my stomach and made me sick.

"Thank you, Fire Lord Oazi." My dad says, and if it is possible, I stiffen further. "To what do I owe the honor of this meeting?" My dad hates the Fire Lord, I know this, but he is a wonderful actor, just like my mother was, like Ryu is, like we all are.

"Aki, without your help and skill the Fire Nation may have never reached Ba Sing Se. Sadly, my brother, former General Iroh, wasted yours and his effort and failed to take the city. The Fire Nation released you with honorable discharge, your war wounds making the job too difficult for you. I believe I have given those wounds enough time to heal, don't know think so, Aki? I want your service again. You know of the chiyo guardians, you have been chosen, Aki. You will be sworn to my son, Prince Zuko"

I know Dad is very ashamed of his time in the war, and now I recognize the man near the throne as Iroh. As for the 'honorable discharge' they all but threw Dad out when he became too sick to throw a dagger. He is better now, but years away from the man he used to be. Chiyo Guardians, I don't know what that is, some sort of personal guard, maybe? I know what I must do know.

"And if I am unable, Fire Lord Ozai?" My father says to the cold floor, we both know he's physically unable, I'm not, though. The Fire Lord seemed to ponder this.

"You will serve anyway-"

"Fire Lord Ozai! My father cannot! He is unable; please, let me take his place!" I am in trouble now. The Everlasting Fire flares, its heat no longer warm. It is blistering. I shrink back, my face burning slightly.

"Whip him" his command is clear, I interrupted the Fire Lord himself. The smartest thing I could've done was take my punishment in silence and not speak out again. But I'm not known for doing the smartest things.

My hand is on the dagger and it's sailing through the air and the Guard approaching me from behind staggers, his hand grasping at the dagger caught in his armor. The other two, hesitate, obviously regretting not searching me when I entered the Palace. I snarl and crouch lower, two more knives in each hand. The Guard on my left moves forward into a bending position and his left hand shoots out with a flash of fire. Out of pure instinct, I throw out my right hand the knives absorb, through me, the flame and I re-deflect it back to the other Guard. _Wait, how did I do that? _

The other Guard charges, taking advantage of my shock, and I messily dodge, his boot still clips my chin. My head lolls back for a second and suddenly I'm pushed to the ground, by the Guard I threw the dagger at. A foot connects with my ribs and I bite my tongue, refusing to cry out. I try, oh; Agni knows I tried, to get out. I clawed, I bit. They kept I curled too tightly on myself to get my daggers. I can hear my Dad shouting for them to stop, but there's nothing for him to do. The only thing I can do is try to keep my hood up and hit whatever comes into reach.

The other Guard joins in and catches me across the chin before they hoist me up. I'm hurting all over. Two hold me up by my shoulders and the other; the one I nailed with the knife stands in front of me, his fist is drawn back. When it becomes apparent that no one will stop him, just as he lets his fist go, I pull back hard. The Guards on my sides, not expecting my strength, crash together and one is hit in the head with the other man's fist and he falls to the ground. I have the knives back out again and crouch and back up slowly as the other two Guards approach me. _Isn't someone going to stop them? Are they going to kill me? _

I breathe deeply, pain exploding in my ribs, and the Guards charge together. One grabs me under my ribs, I allow him to, and I bring my elbow down on his head, hard. His grip goes limp and he falls down. I don't have time to worry if I hit him too hard. The other Guard caught me across the legs and we fall to the floor. I struggle as he looms above me, his hand catches my throat. He throws back my hood, sees my face, and still doesn't lessen his grip. I swing the knife, that the idiot has yet to kick from my hand, and create a scarlet line across his throat, but I'm not trying to kill. My hair falls in my eyes, cropped short with a shaky hand and no mirror.

With a cry, he falls off me, his hands clutching his throat. The look on his face is pure hatred, this is no longer about following the Fire Lord's orders, this is personal. He bares his teeth and moves towards me when a clear voice rings out. My hair falls in my eyes, cropped short with a shaky hand and no mirror.

"Enough." The look that Guard gives me truly makes me fear for my life as he backs up to check over his fallen comrades. Keeping an eye on him, I move back to my father's side. He immediately hugs me, muttered how much of an idiot I am, but he isn't angry.

I kneel back down and look towards the Fire Lord.

"Please, sir, let me take his place."

"Who are you?" His voice is annoyed. _Who am I? I am the shadow you see on the wall, I am the raider you can never catch, I am the savoir for your people… _

"I am Dagger, daughter of Aki and Hani" I answer and I can hear the Fire Lord's hum of surprise.

"Aki's daughter, that explains it." He pauses for a moment or two then continues. "You may take your father's place. You will go through training like any other Guard, then the chiyo training. If you fail in any way, it is your father who will take your punishment" I lower my head lower, I'd allowed him to find my weak spot.

"Yes, Fire Lord Ozai"

We are roughly pulled to our feet, this time I do cry out, and pushed from the Throne Room by a new set of Guards, which did take my knives.

**Feel free to insult me, I'm an idiot. I recently discovered that no matter how many times I tell myself and reviewers that I will NOT start another story, I lie. I've just lost interest in 'Burned' at the moment, but it will be finished :) **

**On a different note, I don't know where the hell I'm going to go with this. But I'm being held hostage by my pen (need to write). I've been inching to do an AtLA for quite some time now, especially a Zuko/OC. If I get to where I make Dagger too perfect, as many do with OC's, let me know. Don't get the wrong impression of her; she's not a scared kid. She's just worried for her only living relative.**

**Review! Please? No? Okay…. :( **

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**

**EDIT: Do you like the edits? I changed quit a lot, I like this version much better, and I hope you do too. **


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of Death"

-Pillar

Chapter Two: Games

Dagger

We walk in silence. The only noise is the thump of the Guards' footsteps and the clink of their armor. I notice now that I only fought three of the four Guards, the one that came to my home did not join in on the beating. I wonder why that is. They escort us back to the Palace gates and then back away. I realize this is where I am supposed to say good-bye to my father.

He turns to me.

"I'm so sorry; please, don't be angry with me…" I whisper and keep my eyes locked on the pointy toes of his black boots.

His hand touches my chin and forces me to look into his dark eyes.

"I'm not angry with you, Dagger, I could never be angry with you. Yes, I wish you hadn't had done what you did, but I trust you did what you thought was right. Be brave, my child. You won't be allowed to see me, so be wise in your choices. And, please, Dagger, show respect, be submissive. No matter how the Prince or Princess, or even the Fire Lord himself acts, they have the power to kill you." He takes a deep breath and lowers his voice. "I will take over your patrol, until we can figure something out. Keep your ears open, Dagger, but your mouth shut." His drops my chin and kisses my forehead. I throw my arms around him and take a shuttering breath, I will not cry.

Then a Guard is clearing his throat and pulling me away. I look over my shoulder as they close the Palace gates and block my father from view. I hope Ryu takes my patrol. Even Meko would do it if Dad asked.

I snarl and rip my arm from the Guard's grasp.

"Let go of me" He continues to walk, showing me no reaction. The other three Guards stay at the gate, already spreading the gossip of my fight.

When we turn a corner, we are joined by the man that was in the Throne Room, the head guard. He removes his helmet and gives me a friendly smile. He holds out his hand and I immediately give him a once over, I could get away if I needed to. Cautiously, I take the hand. He shakes it, hard enough to jar my shoulder.

"I'm Lt. Gen. I will be your teacher, until you pass your tests and training." Gen appears friendly enough, with graying hair in a top-knot and a small mustache. He drops my hand. "First, we need to get you looked over at the infirmary, you took a good beating back there. All for your father, eh?"

"Yes, sir" I say and Gen nods.

"I would do the same" Then he looks at the silent Guard on my side, and an air of authority comes over him.

"Corporal Feng, take Miss Dagger here to the hospital wing, and then bring her back to the barracks to get her settled in before her training begins." The Guard, Corporal Feng, salutes Lt. Gen and then Gen bids me goodbye and moves past us and back down the hallway we just came from. Corporal Feng leads down more labyrinths of halls and corridors. I have no clue where I am, I try to memorize them, but it's impossible.

Once we reach the infirmary, the doctor checks me over. I've badly bruised a rib, he doesn't ask how, and I'll be very, very sore in the morning, he says. I've had worse, so, so, much worse.

Then Corporal Feng, a silent statue, leads me to the barracks. It's steadily becoming late in the night, soon it will be midnight. The night, and lack of sleep, is catching up with me, but I refuse to lower my guard.

'_They are your enemy, Dagger, never forget that. They did this. _Ryu's voice drifts lazily towards me; I remember the horrible night he told me that. I swear I can still smell the smoke and burning flesh. The memory wakes me up, alerting me further. I realize I had been walking in a daze. I straighten up beside the Corporal, who turns his head slightly as if to watch me but says nothing.

It seems the silence is the only noise. At home, I know there is a dying fire and a silent man. At the House, I know there are restless, pacing friends. The echo of our, or should I say the Corporal's, heavy footsteps upsets the silence. The silence that has become my only partner.

Without a word, we walk. I'm fine with that.

_~8~_

The 'barracks' are actually just three large rooms with the walls knocked out. Beds climb the outer walls in what would resemble bunk beds, and several actual bunk beds create alleys and a labyrinth all through the large room, which smells like sweat. Judging by the lumps in some of the beds, some men are recovering from their night shift. Four or five men, not wearing their armor, are sitting around playing cards and joking. This is a side of Guards I've never seen before. They all fall silent as I am led in.

I step back and look to Corporal Feng. He has removed his helmet and I am surprised to find he is actually quite handsome. His hair is more a deep brown than black, and his eyes border more of a hazel than gold. He is easily nineteen or twenty. His left arm holds his helmet to his hip. He smiles at the men and they greet him with nods.

"Come on" he says, and his voice seems different that it had when he was at my home. We weave through the bunks, and a few pallets on the floor, until we reach a bunk in the back. The Corporal sets his helmet on the top bunk and gestures the bottom bunk. I am thrilled to find my knives on the bed. I quickly grab them and put them back on my body.

"This is yours, for now, once you finish your training you will be moved to a room adjoining the prince's." That's right. I'm here to protect and serve the Prince. Feng takes a deep breath and gives me a sympatric look.

"You don't really know what's being asked of you, do you?" He says this like he's explaining it some child, this irritates me.

'I do, Corporal Feng. I may not want to, but I know what is being asked of me" I met his hazel eyes.

I sit cross legged on the mattress. A few Guards look our way and Feng leans against the top bunk so they can't see me. He shakes his head slowly and I give a cruel smile. So is the nature of the Guard.

"There are more proper ways to change positions with a drafted family member than creating a riot in the Throne Room." He says this like he's explaining this to a child.

"I was desperate" he just looks at me for a moment, I cant read his expression, then looks over his shoulder to where the others are still playing cards.

"Gen! Can you come here?" He calls out and I see the lieutenant look up and reluctantly leave his game, but he appears amused.

"Feng" he says in greeting then looks to me "Miss Dagger" I shrug.

"Just call me Dagger" He nods, that amused expression still present on his face before he turns to Feng.

"You can explain the chiyo business to her" Feng nods and Gen looks at me.

"As I said before, I will be your teacher. How is your firebending?" He asks and I shrug again.

"Non-existent" His eye brow raises and Feng gives me a funny look.

"Not from what I saw back there" I look at my lap.

"I don't know where that came from, adrenaline maybe? I've never had a teacher, Dad can't bend" I'm not looking up so I can't see the light bulb go off in Gen's head.

"Iroh can be your firebending teacher-"

"-_General _Iroh?"

"Yes, he was there. Standing next to me" So that's who the old man was, all the pictures I'd seen had been old, I knew that. I just wasn't expecting such a …a stomach on a General. The thought makes me want to smile. I suppress the urge.

"He taught Prince Zuko, you know? That means that the prince will be there during your practices…which give you two a chance to…bond" he says slowly. I don't want to guard the Prince and that's the truth. I know I'm not being fair, it's not entirely his fault, but I blame him. _He's _the reason I'm not with my father right now, _he's _the reason I'll never have my chance to run again. I hate him, and I resolve right there that I will make the Prince's life hell until he releases me. Oblivious to my inner Oath, Gen continues.

"Chiyos originated a long time ago, when royalty first began. Rebels, raiders, killers, all of them, they didn't exactly like new law. So they assassinated anyone who tried to govern them, the first Fire Lord, had a very close, very dear friend. In fear that the lawbreaker would come for the new Fire Lord next, this friend pledged himself to the Fire Lord. He swore that he would protect and serve with his life; he swore that his own family line would accompany the Fire families. So came the name chiyo, meaning 'a thousand generations'. Somewhere a long the line, chiyos became chosen from anywhere by the Fire Lord for his children so on and so forth. Fire Lords have to choose carefully, chiyos must be solely loyal to the Fire Nation and willing to die for their Nation. Their bond is supposed to be best friend, family relation. You won't take your oath until you've completed your training and no one doubts you'd die for the prince." I look at my lap.

_The people you've worked your entirely life to stop you now have to protect. I won't, I won't do it. _

. I hear Gen's heavy footsteps walking away, after telling a goodbye that I ignore, giving me time to think about it. It's too late now to get out. When I look up I see that Feng is on the bed across from me.

"Lights out!" Somebody yells and the lights go. There's still soft whispers carrying on.

. I sit on my hard bed and watch Feng. He lies with his hands folded behind his head and stares at the ceiling, I do not know if he is asleep or not.

Feng has made no move to be my friend, he hasn't even tried to earn my trust, but I think I trust him.

_NO! You can't think like that! They aren't supposed to be trusted, foolish child! _ It's Ryu's voice again, ringing in my head. _No, no, no!_

I try to ignore it; I distract myself to think about why I would even trust the Corporal. I conclude that it's something in his eyes, in his tone. Something about when we wears that helmet he is a different person. I think I may have found a friend in what I thought was the coldest part of the Fire Nation.

"Go to sleep, knife thrower." He says, his own eyes slipping close. I jump slightly at his voice.

"Who's to say someone wouldn't slit my throat?" I ask and his head tilts toward me. He is silent for a moment, considering his words.

"You're the new toy; they want to see if you're strong enough to survive on your own first, see if you'll make enemies."

"That's not very reassuring." I am rewarded with a smile, which I can barely see in the dark.

"Go to sleep, knife thrower. Sleep with a dagger in your hand if it helps" He repeats and closes his eyes fully. I decide to follow his advice.

**Feng. I love him, I hate him. He wasn't even supposed to have a name, or even be a character, but he took over. No Feng/Dagger, sorry :( Though I have a feeling that they'd be a good pair, their relationship is more of a brother/sister comfort. **

**Another note, I start High School in two weeks and am scared out of my mind, so few updates until I find a foothold. Any advice is hugely welcome! **

**Also, I've decided to do character Q/A. Ask any character a question, they shall answer! **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS; THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME :) Please, may I have some more?**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~ **

**EDIT: Changed quite a lot. Neutral feelings about this one. **


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame.

You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays

You won't know your worth now, son

Until you take a hit"

~Rise Against, Satellite

Chapter three: Burn

Dagger

I am dreaming of the shadows, of the darkness. I am running across the roofs of my beloved city. I am taking leaps to roof to roof, swiftness and grace momentarily blessing me. I am a shadow against the full moon, the night makes me so, _so _alive.

I run and run, I will never tire. I will never slow.

I move to jump again, and catch a movement in front of me, on the building I am leaping to. Too late, I recognize the form belongs to an archer.

One with a notched arrow.

Everything slows down; I see his fingers move to release the deadly missile. I can't stop myself; I'm already in the air. Mid-air, I meet the arrow, it pierces my chest. I cry out in agony. I crumple onto the roof and the impact drives the arrow deeper into my heart, this archer has aim. I try to breathe, but the pain is unbearable.

I see a boot, then another scoot into my line of vision. With fleeting strength, I feebly lift my head. The archer's head is in shadow. The shadows that once kept me alive and hid me now prevent me from knowing the identity of my killer. Then a hood falls back and I'm staring into gold eyes, vaguely familiar. The archer moves closer and I can see all of his face. For some strange reason, I am surprised.

The archer squats and brings his face closer to my own.

"Poor, little Dagger, I will regain my honor, I told you that. Why didn't you listen?"

Prince Zuko.

The archer is Prince Zuko.

_~8~_

The dagger sailed through my hand and firmly lodged itself in the wall two inches from Feng's head. His eyes go wide and he freezes, his hand still on my shoulder even through I've sat up.

My eyes dart from the dagger to his stunned expression, and behind Feng I also see Gen's shocked expression. Suddenly sheepish, I look down.

"Sorry" I say and Feng drops his hand.

"Are you going to try to decapitate me every time I attempt to wake you up?" he asks and turns to pull the knife from the wall. I stand up and take it from his hand; it's the small black dagger with silver trim. My mother's dagger. I slip it up my sleeve and shove myself away from that thought.

"You knew I had the dagger, you even suggested the idea." I said and followed Feng and Gen, who was oddly silent, to the door.

"We're going to show you the rest of the East Wing and after that we'll meet up with Iroh and the prince" Gen says and leans against the door. Feng doesn't slip on his uniform, but a loose pair of red and gold pants and shirt. It doesn't bother me, I'd had to heal plenty of wounds on a man before, and now I'd be rooming with only men.

Gen looks me over; I am still dressed in my blacks from last night. I resist the urge to slide up my hood. Gen shakes his head, to himself, I think. Then he gestures for Feng and me to follow him.

"Why are you coming?" I ask Feng as I walk on his right side behind Gen, who I know can hear us. Feng looks at me.

"Gen asked me to, Firebending is the hardest of the elements. I'm sure Iroh will explain, though."

Turns out the entire East Wing is dedicated to the Palace service. Three fourths is solely to the Guards. The barracks, the training room, even a small cafeteria. The other fourth is to the maids and servants, which includes the kitchen they cook in, which is huge. They definitely have the lesser of the deal.

The training/sparring room is huge. It's more than a room, really, more like a gym. When we walk in, Gen points to a pair of double doors to the right.

"Firebenders spar in there. To lessen the things that get burned" Then he nods to the back of the gym. "That's were non-benders and non-bending sparring take place." Then to left there's a smaller door.

"Archery and knife throwing" He grins at me over his shoulder "I have a feeling you'll be spending a lot of time in there" In the main gym area there's weight training a two others sparring in the back. Gen leads us to them and they pause and bow to him in respect. Feng returns the bow and I incline my head. They will get no more from me. One shoots me a look of absolute loathing. It's Guard that tried to kill me last night. I glare at the man, confident that if he tries t start something Gen or Feng will stop him. Gen, oblivious, says something to the other man, who nods.

"Dagger, you're going to spar with Kua" the man that isn't out for my blood nods and smiles at me. I don't look away from the other man. "I want to see more of your skill" Gen says then he, Feng, and the other man move out of the sparring circle. Only then do I turn to face Kua. We both move our weight back. I don't know who'll make the first move. Should I?

"Dagger" Gen calls out and I look to him, taking my attention off Kua. "No knives" I nod "and never take your eye off your opponent" too late I remember that. A weight crashes into me and I'm thrown back, the weight on top. I remember when Ryu and Kya taught me this same lesson. Much the same way Gen and Kua are doing it now.

Kua keeps me trapped beneath him and he moves to capture my fist. He has to lean forward and shift his weight. I roll and he slides off, unbalanced, and then I'm on top. I need to get him on his back, and I know I can't do it this way, so before he can grab me; I jump off of him and back to the opposite side of the circle

I decided to use the wolf fighting style with Kua. Kya taught it to me. Jump in, slash, tear, jump out, circle, and repeat. It works when you're quicker than your opponent. Kua has regained his feet and we circle. The spar isn't desperate, neither of us is really trying, we're both having fun. Kua turns, and I'm not sure if he did it on purpose or not, but he gives me an opening. I rush in and throw my weight against him and unbalance him. Then I lean back as he strikes out, but he's falling, but his nail manages to scratch my cheek.

I grab his shoulder as he slips and twist, not hurting, and making him land on his stomach with an 'oof'. Before he has the time to move, I grab both hands and trap them behind his head and put my knee on his back.

"Good" Gen calls out and I get off Kua. I offer my hand to help him up and he accepts with a grin.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Kua and Gen ask at the same time. I shrug; mentally beating myself for forgetting to act like my fighting skills weren't good.

"My father and I got bored sometimes, so we sparred. He taught me to fight" They appear to accept it, but the other man just glares and I smile at him. What could he do to me?

"Spar with me" He says, in way that he doesn't expect no for an answer. I ignore him and look at Lt. Gen. who shrugs.

"This is Kuzan" Gen says and Feng frowns and says something quietly to Gen. Gen frowns and responds 'it's just a spar'. Kuzan and I move to our respectful places in the sparring circle. There's something off about Kuzan, it's in his eyes. It's in the way he circles me, like a predator, his head lowered and teeth bared. It's in the way he lunges at me, too quick for the eye to see. It's in the way he hits me, merciless. It's something in the way that Feng, Gen, and Kua have to pull the bastard off me. It's something in the look he gives Lt. Gen after Gen punches him and yells at him. It's something in the glance he throws over his shoulder as Kua pulls me to my feet. I have found friendship in Feng, and fatal rivalry in Kuzan. I know it, but do they?

_~8~_

It takes me a while to convince at worrying Gen and Feng that I'm okay, that the heavy swelling under my eye doesn't need doctor attention. It takes longer, though, to tell Gen that I still want to go to the firebending practice.

"I don't know, Dagger, are you up to it?" Gen says, doubt lacing his voice.

"I'm fine" I snarl, I'm not some child, I can take a hit. Then I hastily add "sir" remembering that Gen is my elder, and can punish me for disrespect.

"Alright then"

Feng casts a 'are you insane?' look to Gen, who shrugs.

"Kua, go check and make sure that Kuzan is in the kitchens on his punishment." Kua nods, shoots me a smile, and moves toward the door.

"And Kua" Gen calls and Kua turns around

"Sir?"

"Remind Kuzan the rules of the spar, I think he could use a reminder" Kua nods and disappears through the door.

"You're sure you're alright?" Feng repeats and I narrow my eyes.

"I'm fine, _brother_"

"What he did was out of line" –Gen. I shrug.

"I kind of respect him for it" I answer truthfully and both Gen and Feng get ready to argue. "He didn't care I was a girl.

"Dagger, what he did was out of line rather you are a female or not. It dis-honors the rules of the spar." Gen says and I sigh.

"Can we go now?" I ask and they share another look. Stupid guys and their stupid silent looks.

"Okay" Gen says and as we move down the hallway Feng says to me.

"If you like people who won't hold back because you're a girl, then you'll love Prince Zuko"

_~8~_

We move through so many hallways, not even I can remember how to get back to the East Wing. Gen tells me the name of the hallways, but I can't remember them.

Then we are led into a courtyard, it is early morning but the sudden light still makes me pause and let my eyes adjust.

The courtyard is fairly large, surrounded on all sides by walls with pointy roofs. The kind of roof I was shot on in my dream. Gen and Feng are already at the courtyard center and I recognize Iroh beside them. A movement in the fair side makes me look up, all I can see is a pale chest. His head is the shadow, but I can already recognize Prince Zuko. I remember that Feng had mentioned that Iroh was Zuko's teacher as well. Gen glances back over his shoulder to where I am still standing gestures for me to come here. Iroh does the same to Prince Zuko.

We move at the same time, I keep my eyes straight ahead and move to stand in-between Feng and Gen. Feng is pushing on me, squishing me to Gen, trying to get me to move. I just push back until he stumbles over a step, shooting me an annoyed look.

Iroh smiles over me.

"Let us begin" he says and I met Zuko's eyes over Iroh's shoulder. I breathe out, slow and hard, through my noise. I hope this boy, prince, whatever, knows what he's gotten himself into.

_~8~_

I am panting harder than I've ever done, steadily trying to dodge Zuko's fire whips. Iroh took my knives, it took me ten minutes to convince him I wasn't hiding any more, but it doesn't stop my hand from diving to where I kept them every time I see a kill shot.

I am steadily growing more frustrated, I can't summon the fire anymore. I mean, I can still feel it there, but I can't sustain it long enough to do damage. Zuko pauses and I slip into a crouch, even from the other side of the training courtyard I can see his infuriating grin. The more frustrated I got, the more times I failed, the more it seemed to please him. It infuriated me, how could he take pleasure in seeing someone fail? But he is his father's son, what was I to expect?

Another blast sends me backwards, I narrow my eyes. He's trying to off balance me, I know this. I want so badly to show them what I am truthfully capable of, but I won't make the same mistake I did with Kuzan and Kua. I will pretend I am ignorant.

He pushes, I retreat. Let the spoiled prince believe he is winning.

_Zuko_

She is not trying. There is something in the way she moves, she moves too slowly, too sluggishly. There's this sharp cunning on her features, from what I can of her face through the bangs. I don't know if she's trying to get me to think she is incapable or if she isn't able and is just covering it up. So I decide to end this, I will play no game but my own. Iroh told us we had to just knock down our opponent.

I move in quickly, with my arm coated in a fire that licks out like an uncontrolled viper, and it wraps around her ankle. She saw it coming; she had to have seen it. It doesn't matter, because I've won. She's falling towards the ground.

_Dagger_

I can't help the chuckle that escapes as I move towards the courtyard floor. This, this is what I've been waiting for. I pull, the fire still connected both to my leg and his arm, and flip myself. I regain my footing, crouched over; the Prince on the other hand is face down on the ground. I huff to myself and stand up. I hear Gen and Iroh clapping. I ignore them and stride to where the Prince is standing on all fours. I will be an honorable fighter, the way my father taught me too. I may not like Prince Zuko, but I do have honor.

I hold my hand out to him, I will respect this boy. I will ignore the fact he is the reason I am not with my father. I will ignore that he is why I am not on my rooftops. I will ignore this all, all for the sake of honor.

I cast a shadow on him.

He looks up at me. I am hit with flashes of a much younger Prince, in a very similar position, begging and pleading in front of a cruel, mountain of a man. Then there is a weight on my arm, that weight drags me back to reality.

I pull the prince up; he drops my hand quickly and brushes himself off before turning and striding from the courtyard. I look back to where Gen, Iroh, and Feng stand huddled. Feng offers me a shrug.

_Zuko_

I had been bettered by a peasant. Then, to top it off, I'd accepted her help. What would Azula think? Not something nice, that much I'm sure of.

I wasn't sure about this Dagger, the knife-thrower.

. She was pretty, I suppose, but her chopped bangs kept most of her face in shadow and therefore, a secret. She had a fiery attitude, that I respected, and what she did for her own father confuses me. I believe she dis-honored him. It is his duty to serve his Nation, and she believed him unable to do so, and took the honor of the job from him.

Would I do that for my own father? No, I wouldn't. Then she had offered me her help. To humiliate me further? I do not know, I don't know any other reason why she would want to help me. Chiyo or not, she should hate me.

I've been summoned to his office, where no is summoned unless they are to be punished. Azula shots me a smirk from across the lounge when the Guard arrives with the news.

I leave in silence, the Guard's armor clanks slightly behind me. Outside the door, I try and steady myself, unsuccessfully, and rap my knuckles across the door.

"Father?"

"Enter"

I obey, and shut the door behind me. He gestures to the chair across the desk, I slid into it.

"How was training? How was the chiyo?" he asks and folds his hands together atop the desk. I know this is not why I am here.

"She got the hang of it. She's pretty smart, I'll admit that" _I will? _

He is still expressionless.

"Do you think she is a good match?"

"I do not know, yet, Father" _Would I trust my life in the hands of that girl?_

He is silent for a minute or two.

"You know the only thing that stopped from banishing you was your uncle?" It stings, it always does, it always will.

"Yes, Father."

"He said I may need you one day, have a job for you. So that you may regain your honor." I stare at the desk top.

"That time has come, Zuko, to regain your honor" Joy was the first emotion, then pride, then…then wariness. This wouldn't be easy, Father expects me to fail, or he wouldn't ask me to do this.

"What is it you need of me, Father?"

"Bring me the leader of the Shadowbenders"

_~8~_

Dagger

Surprisingly, I find companionship in my fellow Guards. After the practice, Iroh leaves soon after the prince, smiling at me. I swear I can see the gears in the old man's head. It worries me.

Feng, Gen, and I join the others for a breakfast of rice and komodo-chicken. The komodo-chicken is extremely spicy, far from the bland mush I eat back home. What my father is probably eating now, at that thought I push the plate away. Why should I eat well when Dad eats scraps?

So, now, Feng is laughing and recalling my spar with the Prince. Guards are laughing and joking. Soon, because I think it's contagious, I am laughing right along side them. Maybe these Guards aren't too bad, but the ones in The Lower must be a different breed.

After the late breakfast, Gen gives me a light weight uniform and tells me that I will share shifts with Feng. Feng, feigning annoyance, tells me to hurry up and that he'll meet me at the door. He's also supposed to be teaching me as we do our rounds.

To my surprise I find a woman's changing and bathing room, so there were female Guards at one point or time. I slip the gold and red suit on, and find it is more suited to me. It gives me flexibility to throw and crouch. I slip my daggers, Iroh, playfully, hadn't wanted to give them back until Gen took my side, into their respected places and met Feng at the door. He hands me a helmet, already in his silent mode. I sigh and slip it on and follow him to patrol the Palace walls. So begins the wonderfully boring life of a Palace Guard.

**Two updates in three days wow! Uh, it's one-thirty in the morning here; I'm not tired and typed all this up in about an hour or so. **

**Warning! I am holding chapter four hostage until I get four reviews, just four guys. I accept Guest reviews, so there's not really a reason not to. I need your thoughts to continue. Thanks to those that did review! **

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**

**EDIT: Changed a whole lot. I think the only thing that's the same is the practice between Zuzu and Dags.(Scratch that, I changed it again) I decided Dagger needed another enemy. Yes, it's the same name (Kuzan) that Aang told Zuko about when the Blue Spirit saved Aang from Zhao. Couldn't think of anymore names, he was going to be Dazk for a while, and I decided I didn't like it. Definitely will see more of Kua, and I am definitely using that name again. **

**Second, I know I said I would wait until I had all eight chapters rewritten until I re-posted them but I think I've kept you guys waiting too long. (I'm about half-way trough re-writing chap. Four). I also don't know the next time I'll have access to a computer (so please be patient guys, I'm just as eager for the next chapter as you are) but I will work when I can. :)**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's on the attack

It's a war, it's a game

A ball and chain

Chew my arm off to get away

Don't fight

Or deny it

Invite it

Cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth

I can take it"

~Papa Roach, Kick in the Teeth

Chapter Four: Shadowbenders

_Zuko_

The Shadowbenders arose four years ago, around the time I lost my honor, they are not actually 'shadowbenders' as their name suggests. They are raiders with a rare gift to hide like cowards in the dark.

They raid and murder Fire Nation soldiers and supply carriers. They are no better than street dogs. The lower peasants love and protect them, though. Because the Shadowbenders offer them a lower priced good.

Shadowbenders were just an annoying gnat at first, and then they grew and became a true trouble. They threaten and oppose the Fire Lord's rule, if they are not silenced the people may believe the Fire Lord unable to do so. They may rebel.

Others have been sent to kill the Shadowbenders, and they have failed, failure means death to the Shadowbenders, I can respect them for that. I should be honored that Father gave this job to me, but I know he expects me to fail.

I will do this on my own. I will succeed and no one will take my honor away again, I will do this on my own.

"What did Father want, Zuzu?" Azula asks but doesn't move from her spot on the sofa. I try to compose myself; I'm still shocked that he asked me to it. I can't even make myself yell at her for calling me 'Zuzu'

"He…he wants me to bring him the leader of the of the…the Shadowbenders"

I am answered with the coldest laugh a Firebender can give

_Dagger_

Two days pass and I miss my father terribly. Feng cheers me up as best he can, I suppose. He quickly assumes the role of big brother, no matter how much it annoyed me. Firebending comes much easier now, much to Zuko's evident irritation. I make no move to befriend him and doesn't either. This doesn't please either Gen or Iroh, but they don't say anything about it. They know I'm still adjusting and that I don't want an unwilling friend.

I do my rounds with Feng and Gen, sometimes even Kua. I avoid Kuzan, even when I am with other guards. I practice my firebending, and Gen teaches me the arts of the Palace Guards as well. Since the first day, I have not offered my help to the prince. Sometimes I win, sometimes he wins, and sometimes it's a draw.

I keep my oath, I will hate the Prince.

So, of course, Iroh had to step back and allow the Prince to take over my training. All I can do is scowl, curse, and mutter… and go through the forms as the Prince instructs. I can tell by his tone that he is not happy with a teaching job either.

I rarely see the Prince outside of the courtyard, which is good enough for me. I haven't seen Azula since the first night. I pray it continues that way.

It's a few hours before midnight and everyone who's not on night shift is dead to the world. I can't sleep. I gave up tossing and turning a few hours ago and went wondering.

I found a small balcony, window ledge thingy, I sit here and watch the night take over the Palace.

My dad used to tell me everyone had two faces; one was the face you wanted to see. It was the face of light, the face of a smiling mother, of a proud father. The other was the face of night; it was the face in the closet, the evil part of you. I didn't believe this, of course. Though, I decide I like the Palace's night face.

My leg dangles over the edge and my other knee is curled up against me with my arm sluing across it. I look up at the moon and send a silent prayer to the Water Tribe goddesses.

Then, there's a flicker of movement in the far corner of the Palace Garden (which my window overlooks). Like a hawk, I turn towards it, my other hand griping the hilt of a dagger. It's silent for a moment, and then a shape hurls itself over the wall. It's the shape of a human.

Without thinking really, I leap after it. Later, I'll look back and say I didn't do it because I owed loyalty and protection to the Palace that I did because it was simply _something to do. _

I wanted to cause some trouble.

~8~

The figure is ignorant to his new shadow. I follow closely as he runs atop the roofs in the Upper Ring and then I follow further behind as he enters The Lower. By his form, I have determined this as a male, a young male. A servant perhaps?

Every now and then, he will cast a cautious glance over his shoulder. I know he won't see me but I do see his mask.

From what little history I know, I recognize the blue and white paint as the Blue Spirit. A demon. What an odd choice, but what if this isn't a servant living a double life, but an assassin that slip in unnoticed and is escaping? Should I try to stop him, is this a test?

This is what the Palace has done to me. It's already changed me. I don't like it, and it puts me a bad mood of sorts. Scowling, I follow the boy.

He skirts on the lip of an alley roof, shooting glances down into it and slowing his pace. I can't see into the alley from where I am, but I know what he's doing, he's stalking. I lean over and look at the man moving through the passage between the buildings.

His hands are full of purchases from The Lower's small business market. I see Fire Nation merchant robes, but it's the limp that gives him away. It's a dear friend of mine, an old teacher, Gesin. He owns a small tea shop and has two young sons he raises on his own. And this Blue Spirit is after him. A Shadowbender protects her own, by Palace loyalty or no.

Suddenly, all of this failed to be a game; it became serious, very serious. A fierce protectiveness washed over me, Gesin was family by shadow, and I would treat and love him like he was my own father. I lower my head and narrow my eyes at the Blue Spirit.

He's moved ahead of Gesin, obviously planning to drop in front of him. If Gesin's arms weren't full and his leg wasn't acting up, he'd be able to fight off the Blue Spirit easily, but now he relays on me. The Spirit crouches and leaps, a graceful predator, and I followed quickly, the predator's armed shadow.

He lands in front of Gesin, with a pair of duo swords I had failed to notice, and Gesin grunts in surprise, but then I'm in-between him and the Blue Spirit. I give silent thanks that I had the insight to pull on the cloth that cover my nose and mouth. My bangs cast my eyes in shadow, if the Blue Spirit resides in the Palace, he won't recognize me.

I've surprised him, but he recovers quickly. He holds the swords together, sort of like a bat, and slashes down. I unsheathe the knives and hear Gesin run behind me. I don't have time to worry, I trust Gesin is going to get help, it shouldn't be far off.

I swing out, the knives between my knuckles like cat claws. I dodge his sword cut and my knives glance off of the twin swords. Then, he realizes his quarry is gone. He turns back up the alley wall and I'm on his heels. Adrenaline and anger running through me, this is _my _home. He will not come here, attack, and flee without paying for it. My goal is just to mark him, I don't want to kill; unlike any other Shadowbender would've done.

He throws a panicked glance over his shoulder, and seems surprised I'm still on his tail. He ducks behind a curve in the roof. It's obvious he plans to ambush me when I turn the corner, so without slowing, I jump atop the curve and look down on him.

Just like I expected, he's crouched, waiting on me. _Dumb, dumb. _

I jump on him, he wheels under my weight. But I've pinned him. His left arm is caught underneath us and both swords have scattered. I hold down his right arm down, through his struggles.

"Stop it!" I snap and press one small dagger under the metal mask, where I assume the delicate skin under his chin is. He stops, but I can almost hear his growl of anger. I lean down until my mouth is hear where I assume his ear to be.

"Who are you?" Silence. Frustrated, I lean back up and put my right hand under the chin of the mask. I start to pull up, and then he bucks. Desperately trying to throw me and free his left arm, problem is, he's bucked into my knife. I pull it back, only the tip is bleeding, but the pain has shocked him into stillness.

"Fool" I say and move back to the mask, he turns his head back and forth, acting very childish.

"Stop it" I repeat, getting angry. And in one smooth motion, rip the mask off his face.

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**

**EDIT: I'm so sorry, school grabbed me by the throat, and I lost my only means to write with. I think about this story a lot, and I will finish it if it kills me (and it most properly will). I changed a lot. Very, very little is the same. Here is where the plot really starts to break from Dagger of the Night (what this story was originally called, and before it was re-written) I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm being held hostage by Dagger for a ransom of reviews….help….**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rebel souls

Deserters we are called

Choose a gun

And threw away the sun

And these towns

They all know our names"

_~Bad Company, Bad Company_

Chapter Five: Sweet Shadow

_~Dagger~_

I look into very pissed, very gold eyes. I jump off of him, flying backwards. Then I turn and flee. Questions nip at my heels like wolves. I don't hear the demon follow me, but I could be wrong. I know his identity, and he doesn't know mine, any smart person would've followed me and tried to stop me, I can tell the world of his identity. But who would believe me? Besides, I have no plans of telling anyone that their beloved Prince Zuko is a Blue Demon. I'm not even sure if this is the Blue Spirit's first appearance or not, it would explain his nervous nature. Why would he even want Gesin? What _have _I gotten myself into? I exhale loudly and pace the roof I've taken refugee on. I just walk in circles, and let the night grow old.

I didn't even realize I had an audience until I saw him move out of the corner of my eye. The Blue Spirit sat on the corner of the roof, but made no move to come near me. Very adult like, I bared my teeth at him, though he can't see it through the zukin, and snarled. Now, I remember my promise to hate the Prince, I wonder if this applies to the Blue Spirit as well.

"What do you want?"

He stood silently, and my hand grasped around a hilt.

I move back, but he stills and is silent. He won't speak, just cocks his head to the side. I roll my eyes.

"You can drop the silent façade."

"Who are you?" he asks, his voice is controlled, but he's angry. I snort and throw my head back. Only a Palace born and bred prince would waltz into The Lower and believe he can still get what ever he wants.

"Why would I tell you that?" I ask and I can almost see his brow furrow through the mask.

"Because it is the honorable thing to do" Honor. Why does it always run back to honor? My face scrunches up, I don't like that statement.

"Honor" I mused. "There aren't very many honorable things these days." I look to where the moon is still high in the sky, a beacon to the lost.

I could keep my identity a secret, as I should, but I find I don't want to. I sigh and look back to the Blue Spirit, to find that Zuko has taken the mask off and his watching me with calculating eyes. I glare at him and pull down the zukin with one hand and push back my bangs with the other. His good eye goes wide; the other pretty much stays the same.

"You" he breathes, does he even know my name? Ironic, isn't it? The boy who's supposed to trust me with his life doesn't know my name. I just let my bangs go and let the zukin gather under my chin.

. I scowl at him and turn to leave; I have nothing more to say. I don't care why he was after Gesin, but I know I will be keeping a closer eye on the Prince to assure he doesn't try it again.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" He says with the air of someone not used to having someone just walk away from them without being dismissed. I ignore him; I will not answer him like a dog. I slip off the roof and high-tail it to the Palace, but I can feel him following.

_Zuko_

Damn it. Damn it all, Agni. That girl, she had to ruin it all. It took me three days of research just to get a vague place to start with the Shadow rats. Then she had to intervene, and now the man called Gesin knows he is followed. Damn her! I roar and throw the ball of flame across the courtyard, where the far wall catches fire. The servants scramble to put it out. Their little scurrying movements enrage me, though I'm quite sure why.

"Get out!" I scream at them, once the flame is doused and they run. Fleeing like animals. I stalk the courtyard, which is still only lit by the moon

"Why, brother, what's wrong? It's too late for a temper-tantrum, don't you think?" A voice asks from the corner near the doors. I glare, but stop my pacing. Azula leans against the pillars near the doors. Her eyes half-closed in tiredness.

"That- that girl!" What was her name again? Knife? No, Dagger. "She screwed up everything!" Azula cocks her head to the side for a moment, as I throw up my hands in exasperation.

"The chiyo?" then she laughs, and my vision blurs red at the corners and I exhale smoke. "Oh, Zuzu, she's a perfect match for you!" When I hurl the flame at the place where my sister was standing, she is gone, her laughter still echoing through the courtyard.

_Dagger_

I pause at the Palace only long enough to ensure the Prince is not coming back out, and that no one has noticed my absence. Then I am turning and running back to The Lower. I'm exhausted; this night has taken a lot out of me, both physically and emotionally. I think myself a fairly fit person, but running between the outskirts of the city and its Palace is enough to make a trained Guard collapse. But I grit my teeth and push on.

By now, Gesin has alerted the other benders and we will meet in our usual place. He will want answers that I'm not sure I can give him.

By the time I reach out meeting place, an old abounded shack, it's only an hour of two away from dawn. Everyone else is there, including my father. When I slip in, he hugs me, but before he can say anything, there's a commanding shout and everyone falls silent; though no one was truly talking anyway.

There's about fifteen of us here, though the total number of Shadowbenders is well into the hundreds, Caldera city has fifty two but it would be too risky for us to meet up all in one place at a time. The news of this night's meeting will travel to the others. Ryu and Kya step forward. Ryu's green eyes are blazing with protectiveness and anger, Kya is his opposite, her grey eyes care calm and cool, a controlled storm.

"Gesin!" Ryu calls and the crowd parts to allow the man through, my father lays his hand on my shoulder. I wonder how much he knows of the part I played tonight. Ryu places his hand on the bender's shoulder.

"Tell us, brother, what was happened to make you call this meeting of unease? Are we in danger?" Ryu's tone is gentle despite his blazing eyes. Gesin turns to face us.

"I was attacked returning home to my sons tonight" Unease seeps through the other like water, and they shift and murmur in distress "I was not on patrol, nor wearing the blacks. Just coming home from a trip to the market, when a masked figure drops from the alley wall-" Ryu interrupts him.

"Are you hurt?" Gesin shakes his head and smiles fondly at the younger male.

"Let me finish, Ryu. There no doubt this Blue Spirit, as his mask dons him, would have injured or killed me, had it not been for our little Dagger" he gestures to me. Ryu's gaze turns to me like a fire hawks. I'm not sure I like the attention.

"What is he talking about? I thought you were in the Palace" My father whisper to me, but Ryu is coming towards us.

"Come here, Dagger" I approach him the rest of the way, my father letting me go. I turn to address the other Shadowbenders, my brothers and sisters.

"What Gesin speaks of is true" I say and look to Ryu. He is not our leader, but everyone treats him as such. Ryu looks at my father, then back to me.

"I have heard," he says, "that you have been drafted by the Fire Lord to become a chiyo" A snarl of outrage comes from the normally silent group.

"Who does that bastard think he is?" Someone hisses. Ryu just let them settle down on their own. Ryu lays his arm over my shoulders, I don't mind, Ryu is easily my second father here. A stricter, sterner father, but a father all the same.

"Calm down, shadows" they silence. "Let Dagger tell her story"

And I do, leaving out only that Zuko is the Blue Spirit, and my friendship with Feng.

Kya speaks for the first time.

"This is a risky game we play, a game we cannot afford to lose, nor can we afford one wrong placement of a game piece. One of ours has gotten into the Palace itself, now what do we do?" There is silence once more, then a whisper from a nameless person in the group.

"Kill the Fire Lord" it whispers.

**Ouch. No reviews at all last chapter, I'm hurt. Was it not good? I know this is extremely short (much shorter than I wanted it to be) but the next will be longer I promise. We have finally broken from 'Dagger of the Night'. **

**So, we got a sneak peak into the life a Shadowbender. Understand, they are not the bad guys here, most of them anyway *Toph's evil grin* More Zuko/Dagger soon.**

**I also have another AtLA fic 'Just Another Way to Die' it's another Zuko/OC. What can I say? The boys addicting :D **

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**


	6. Chapter 6

"_There ain't no killer like pride_

_Ain't no killer like I_

_Ain't no killer like the war I fight_

_I am the war inside_

_I am the battle line_

_I am the rising tide_

_I am the war inside"_

_War Inside-Switchfoot_

Chapter Six; I Need a Hero

_Dagger_

More disruption, more fear, more anger. I'm stunned. Kill the Fire Lord? Can I take someone's life? Even if it is a bastard dictator of a man, Agni still gave him life. Who am I to take it? I look at the floor, my mouth open. My eyes are open, but I'm not really seeing. My ears collect the noise, but I'm not really hearing. Ryu's grip around my shoulders tightens to the point of pain, and my father gives an angry shout at the boiling group of renegades and raiders.

"Are you insane?!" He nearly roars. My father is a quiet man, and he never asks for much so when he speaks, you shut up and listen. "We are in a populated place, you fools!" He gestures wildly to the outside of our hideout as he approaches, people parting out of his way soundlessly. He reaches us then, and pauses long enough to look into my eyes, searching them and looking for some answer. If he finds it, I don't know, because he turns back to address the Shadowbenders.

"Listen" he says gently "I am speaking to you as one of your own, and not as Dagger's father. She is young, and you all know her demeanor, do you honestly think her capable to take a life?"

I know my father didn't mean to do it, but he cut a deep wound across my pride. Shadowbenders aren't supposed to be afraid to take a Fire Nation Loyal's life, though every opportunity I have found myself in to do it…I just can't. All the rage, and the hurt I feel that's caused by the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord, just fades when I see the frighten gold eyes. They're human too, they feel too. Why don't the others see that?

But as I said, my father wounded my pride. Killing is something of a rite of passage, something I had yet to go through. Killing the Fire Lord would surpass anything that any other Shadowbender had even dared before. Later I will look back with shame, not because I regret my decision, but because I made it for my own selfish reasons instead of thinking for the well-being of others.

"I can do it" I say quietly, looking up, but no one hears me. My father is still bravely lecturing the band of raiders; some even have looks of shame on their faces.

"I can do it" I say louder and this time at least Ryu hears me, he only pauses long enough to confirm with me that he heard right before he relays my message in his room floating voice.

"She says she'll do it" It isn't exactly how I said it, but it conveys the message well enough. My father freezes, looks to Ryu long enough to see the truth on his face, then at me.

"Are you sure?" He asks. I nod, not trusting my voice.

"So be it" he says, and the utter look of sadness that crosses his faces nearly kills. _He doesn't want a killer for a daughter _

"I'm sorry," I say, but he just nods and disappears through the door. No one says anything, they understand. Ryu hugs me across my shoulders.

"It'll be okay" He says, and Kya watches me for a moment before doing the same. She turns back to the benders.

"We have been here too long" She captivates the room with her clear, commanding voice. "This meeting will have to wait for another time. I will contact you when the time is right, go spread the news to those that are absent, may your words be true." In other words, _say any ounce of gossip and I will hunt you down. _Despite her cold attitude, I actually think Kya cares for me.

The group nods, and begins to leave. Some stop by me to hug me and offer words of encouragement, but they blur together. I watch as the last Shadowbender, a woman, crawls out the window and into the night. Ryu kisses my forehead and Kya touches my arm, the small act of affection warms me.

"Will you be able to get out of the Palace again?" she asks.

"I don't know" I said honestly. She nods.

"Then we'll send message somehow." I nod and am dismissed when Ryu takes her in his arms, they tell me my farewell, and I return to The Lower. Feeling more alone than I ever have.

_~8~_

_Dagger_

Almost numb, the sun chases me back to the Palace. I've barely made it through one of the kitchen's windows and back to the barracks before the soldiers begin to stir. I sit in my cot and press my back against the cool wall, trying to catch my breath and still my thoughts.

I don't need this. I need some time to myself, some time to contemplate the decision I've made on pride.

Guards mumble a sleepy greeting to me as they shuffle lazily to get ready for their work. They at least got to sleep tonight, I haven't.

"Dagger!" Feng's sharp voice cuts across the barrack and I open one eye.

"What?" I answer in the same tone, trying to hide my fatigue. He cracks a small grin and strides over.

"Lt. Gen says you're ready to start training with Hark as well as your bending training with Prince Zuko" He crouches down to my eye level, his smile still wide. His enthusiasm hurts.

"Who is Hark?" I mumble and close my eye, wishing he'd go away. I don't wait to have a lesson with the Prince today, knowing that I know have to kill his father.

"Hark is…she was a chiyo, a long time ago. She'll train you. Are you feeling alright?" He asks and places his hand against my forehead. Surprised, I jerk back, and scowl at him. I don't need his concern right now; I do not need the Fire Nation's concern. It's not helping me at all.

He holds his hands up in surrender.

"Okay. If you want to sleep a little longer you can, your lesson with Hark isn't until noon. I don't know how long she'll keep you, but after that you're to be with Prince Zuko."

I nodded slowly.

"I think I'll sleep." I slope down onto my cot and yawn, thankful for whatever I can get.

"I'll send someone to come get you later." And Feng leaves me. After thirty minutes or so, the barracks are more or less empty, and I can think.

_So this is who I've become, a killer. Or at least, one in the making. _

The cot is hard and cold, and I shift and try to make myself comfortable, but its impossible. It just makes me wish more for my fireside bed at home.

**You know, being a freshman sucks. Like hard. I miss middle school so bad. Any who, my birthday is in two weeks *does happy dance* that's probably when next update will be. I love my Shadowbenders, and to clear up, neither Kya nor Ryu is the leader. Who do you think it is? **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS, YOU GUYS MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY IT MAKES MY SOUTHERN ACCENT GET A LITTLE HARD TO UNDERSTAND (one of my closet friends is from Philly and her favorite complaint is about my accent. Let's see if we can drive her crazy :D) **

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Straying,_

_In the cold breeze_

_That I walk alone_

_Memories,_

_Generations burn within me_

_Been forever,_

_Since I cried that pain of sorrow_

_Live and Die,_

_Proud of my people gaining_

_I'm here standing on the edge_

_Staring up at where_

_A new moon should be"_

_~Wolf's Rain_

Chapter Seven: The Flight of a Bird Called Hark

I do not like this woman. Her sneering stare puts me on the defensive, and she circles me like a vulture. Every year of training screams at me that this stocky, scarred woman is a threat. I don't let her out of my sight.

She stops back in front of me, where she started.

"You are Dagger." Her voice is low and rough, and her gray eyes are hard as stone.

"Yes" I say, though it's no question. She nods to herself.

"You are a good match for the Prince," my eyebrows furrow, I'm so sick of people saying that. "Physically speaking, of course" I flinch back and blanch at the woman, who laughs to herself. _What is she saying?! That's insane…I can't think about…that stupid boy has been nothing but a pain to me since I arrived here. Now, he's an inconveance, I suppose. Shame. _Hark's eyes dance with silent amusement.

"Not like that child, I mean you two are equal. You're fit and healthy, and you'll be able to keep pace with him." She turned towards the low table, perched upon by a tea set, surrounded by red and orange pillows.

Hark's quarters are something that seem to be model after the throne room to a sort. The floor dips in three steps, where there is a leveled floor where the table stays, and large pillars hold the roof. Then the elevated part of the room surrounds the pillars, and I cannot see a bed or any personal artifacts. Maybe this is just a lounge.

As my roam the space from my sport near the door, the next words from the stocky woman snap my attention to her.

"Even when he gets those crazy urges to go play hero in The Lower" She poured her tea innocently, not looking at me. I start, is she is referring as to why the Prince was diguised as a Blue Demon and attacking my friend? Doesn't seem very heroic to me.

And how does she know this? Am I suppose to? She grins at me, baring her teeth slightly.

"Come here, we have much to discuss in the measly hour I have been given." I obey and sit rigidly across the black wood table.

"Explain" I say harshly, Hark's personality irritating me to no ends. Her eyes harden, but she does not protest or cuff me.

"The Prince…is a very complicated young man. When he was scared-he was on the fence between boy and man, that is a very complicated time for males, it seems- he believed himself powerless, and heartless, like his father" I stiffen at the bold dislike in her tone for the Fire Lord, the man I am to assassinate. "So, he dons himself as his persona, the Blue Spirit, and tries to make a difference, no matter how small, in The Upper. Almost like the Shadow benders, but he will not affiliate himself with them. He tries his damnest to conceal himself from them, and to my knowledge, he succeeds."

"If he wishes to make a difference, why not The Lower?" I ask, my home is by far worse off than the noble's district.

Hark's lip quirks, like she wants to smile.

"When Fire Lord Ozai irritates his son, Zuko retaliates by harassing his father's nobles. It's childish, really, but its all he's got."

My eyes dart to my hands, folded in my lap, as I try to digest the disturbing news. He…what…how many times have we ran the roof tops, only to have him watch over us? No, that makes him sound like a guardian; to have him _spy _on us. Agni knows how many secrets he's discovered and collected? The _bastard. _But I can tell the warrior woman before me none of this. I think hard to ask a safe question.

"He told you this?" I do not see the Prince ever admitting he was powerless, even as a child.

"Despite many beliefs, a chiyo's greatest weapon is not made of steel or of an element, but of their eyes. _Observation _is your greatest ally. It will tell you where the tension resides, where the anger stalks, tells you who the threat is, and who the ally is." So, my lesson begins, and the topic of the Blue Spirit or Prince Zuko is not approached again.

_*~. . . .~*_

Hark grows on me, despite my desperate attempts to ward her off. Turns out she has a wicked sense of humor, but her mood can change like a flip of a coin. For example, she even has me smiling, but when I asked her who she was chiyo to, her face darkened quicker than the sky during a surprise summer storm. I did not ask again, though I severely wanted to. Was she Fire Lord Oazi's? General Iroh's? or even the cruel Fire Princess Azula? What about Zuko's mother, the Fire Lady? I have not seen her since I arrived here. But I do not want to push her, since she is making an effort to be kind to me.

Almost too soon, a Guard appears at the door and tells me it is time for my training with the Prince. The sense of dread I had even realized was in my stomach intensified tenfold. I did not want to face Zuko right now, not after last night, not after this morning. Hark seems to sense my hesitation and tells the Guard to wait outside and she'd send me out in a moment.

Once he closes the door behind him, Hark is speaking.

"What is the matter, child? You look sick?" The true concern in her voice startles me, as she seems to have a talent to do.

"Can't I stay in here?" I plead her, "I don't want to see the Prince right now." _Not now that I have to kill his father, not after he attacked one of my fellow Shadowbenders last night. _Hark shook her head.

"No, you can't. You need the training, and you need to spend time with him, get to know him, befriend him. I cannot sympathize with your unwilling situation, being as I volunteered to be a chiyo, or my parents volunteered for me, but your job is still the same. You must come to at least befriend him on the tiniest level, have you even tried?"

I shook my head. Hark couldn't even begin to understand the situation I was in, but she was trying to help me, so for Hark I would try.

_*~. . . .~*_

Zuko is meditating when I arrive. His back is turned to me, and I don't think he even knows I'm here.

"Why were you there? Last night." He says without looking back. Am I not even worthy enough to have him look at me when I was spoken to?  
Throwing myself down on the ground to his left, his scarred side, and leaning against a pillar. His eyes are closed, his hands resting on his knees as he sits cross legged, and I look at his scar as I speak.

"Why did you try to attack that man?" I say just as hard, just as impatiently, but without the Royal air that hugs his tone. I cannot tell, with the scared side of his face, but I think he scowls.

"That is none of your business!" he snaps, and the small candles on his alter thing spark up with his words before dying down again as he regains his posture. "Why did you follow me?" He repeats his tone no kinder than it was the first time. I narrow my eyes and scoff, but answer.

"Is that not my job?" I spit, and crossed my arms, glaring at the Prince, wondering how I can talk to him this way and not fear being punished. He's silent, but he's tense. Then he sighs, loses his meditation form and buries his head in his hands.

I'm shocked at his act of vulnerability, that he displays it so openly.

"Look" he says, his tone now tired and…real, not that fake sound that usually coated his words like the perfume the Noblewomen use. I loose my glare as he turns his head to look at me, still propping his head up with his hands. "I don't want this anymore than you do. If I had my way, I'd still be without a chiyo-as I prefer it- and you'd be in your peasant home." Some of his Prince voice seeps back in, and my eyes narrow at the insult of my home. ", but I can't. So, heres the deal. You pretend you like me, I'll pretend I like you- and trust me, I don't,- and when I become Fire Lord, I'll free you from service. Deal?"

It's tempting, "But aren't you dis-crowned, or something like that?"

"That won't be a problem for much longer. I will regain my birthright, my throne, and my honor. I just have to… complete a task for my father." He's hesitant, almost loathing. I wonder if this 'task' has to do with him attacking Gesin.

"Deal?" He asks; his gold eyes curious.

"Deal"

**-_- Not happy. Microsoft Word is out for my blood, apparently. I had typed nearly this entire chapter twice and Word deleted it, TWICE. Taught my little brother a few new words…whoops.**

**In the original, Hark and Dagger were pranking Guards and servants, before it was deleted. The scene was amusing and fun to write, so if I can get enough reviews with people asking for it, I'll do it for an extra. :) As I type this, I am officially 15 years old (Happy dance) and my Dad is taking me to get my permit soon, so wish me luck!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Who do you think Hark was chiyo to?**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**

**EDIT: Fixed some minor errors, sorry if my old readers think this is an update, I'll start on Chapter eight when school stops riding my ass *Snarl*(Btw, thanks for the 37 reviews. I could not ask for better readers *hug*)**


	8. Chapter 8

"_But I'm on the outside_

_I'm looking in_

_I can see through you_

_See your true colors"_

Chapter Eight: Song of the Dragon

_Dagger_

I don't realize it until much later in the day, sitting in the barracks trying to ignore Kuzon's boasting. That this deal comes with a partnership. I have to keep the Prince alive until he gets his birthright back.

_Damn._

If I kill the Fire Lord before Zuko is heir, Azula becomes Fire Lord. We'd be doing nothing but trading one tyrant for another, this new one possibly worse. I will not lie to you, the princess makes me wary. No human should have eyes so lifeless; I doubt she has a heartbeat.

I have to help the Prince get his honor; too, help him with his silly task. I'll put up a front, make him think I've given up fighting with him. The fool will fall for it too.

"Hey! Little knife thrower!" Kuzon slurs. The evening is coming to a close, and I'm looking forward to getting a full night's rest. Feng had me patrolling all day, but he didn't say anything when he saw me yawn throughout the remainder of the day.

I don't even give Kuzon the grace of my gaze; I just continue wiping down the Water Tribe dagger. I miss my father. Is he still angered at me?

"Knife Thrower! Look at me, little bitch!" His friends laugh, they're drunk. Disgusted, I rise with my knives and strive for the door. Head held high, I ignore them with as much dignity as I can manage, but I burn inside. How dare he?

"I said look at me" He growled and grasped my arm roughly, halting me. His grip hurts, bruising my arm, but I will not give him the satisfactions of crying aloud. I curl my lip at his hand before sneering at his face. I wish Feng or Gen was here, but they had to go into a meeting along with Kua. I will not see either the General or the Corporal until tomorrow.

"What do you what?" I ground out and pull myself from his grip, itching to slap the drunk, or better yet, bury my dagger hilt deep into his hand. His friends chuckle, but they make no move to help me. I've been given a false sense of safety around them, I suppose, these men are just like the bastards in The Lower. The ones who are fathers to the weak children in the street, results of the drink and unwilling women. It makes me sick.

Kuzon frowns and reaches for my waist, I step away. He leans forward to whisper in my ear, his breath reeks of spirits.

"Don't be like that," He murmurs in what I supposed he thinks is a seductive tone, but it just repulses me further. He pumps his hip suggestively.

With a snarl, my hand meets his cheek. Everything is silent. Then, before I can flee, with a noise belonging to a street animal, Kuzon swings. I have never been on the receiving end of a man's fury before, not like this. I duck his hands, but he jerks his knee up too quickly for someone in his state. I yelp as his bone connects with my own. My chin screams, and I can't unlock my jaw.

I am in no mood to fight, so I run. I skid into the hall with the sound of their laughter on my back.

_*~. . . .~*_

My head pounds, and my body is exhausted, but I will not return to the barracks. I fear what he will do to me. I had been so shocked, I hadn't thought of my knives. His behavior stunned me. I had…never seen a male like that before. There was no desire to, I cared for my father, pledged my loyalty to the Shadowbenders, and moved on. I had no time for a boy. Nor did I have time for an intoxicated Kuzon either; he was bad enough when he was sober.

I didn't know where to go; I wasn't even sure where to go. I wanted to go to Hark, but I couldn't find her chambers, and I was not asking anyone. Servants passed me without being aware of my presence; it was the way I was trained. I know I'm no longer in the Palace service wing anymore; the decorations are much too grand for that.

I just want to sleep.

Softy, almost as if it's hesitant, a sweet strumming drifts to my ears. I perk up and try to locate the pleasant song. I find its source is within a cracked door, yellow light spilling into the dark hall. The player presents the song almost lazily, and effortlessly.

I peek around the corner of the door to see an old man.

His back is to me, and an instrument I think is called a pimpa is cradled in his lap like a child. I sit against the doorway; certain he can not see me. He does not stop his playing, and I think I can hear him softly singing.

I tilt my head back and close my eyes, enjoying the scarce moment of peace.

_(3rd POV)_

The Dragon of the West says nothing when he feels the girl approach, he does not pause his playing, either. He knows it soothes her stressed mind, and will not scare her off.

Early this morning, his nephew came to him. Came to confine in him. Prince Iroh was delighted, it was rare the boy he considered his son came to him anymore. The Prince, almost bashfully, told his Uncle of the night before when he'd collided with the chiyo, a girl he called Dagger. Though he listened with rapt attention, Iroh was more aware of the changes in the boy's attitude and in his tone. _He wants a friend. _Iroh concluded.

What disturbed him most though, was the Shadowbenders. His brother had given his only son a death sentence. Iroh too had chased the foolish goal when he was a youth, before he came to his senses and realized the cost was too much. He'd gone to Be Sing Se with his army and not given them a second thought. Until he returned home. His own chiyo, a lithe man called Boraox, had found a woman to love. She had been a Shadow bender; Boraox had come to Iroh to ask for his freedom.

Iroh had been torn; he was closer now to getting rid of the Shadow benders, though it was no longer his fate, than he'd ever been. But Boraox had been his friend, and had taken many a beatings for him. Iroh had released him on the promise he'd leave Caldera for his own safety. Iroh has not seen him sense.

It was Iroh that had suggested the deal, in hopes that they'd throw away their reluctance and rush toward their goal. In the end, their goal was the same. To be free. She, Dagger, wanted to be free to return to her home and to her father. Zuko wanted to be free of his father's shame; he wanted to be free from what he called his 'dishonor'. Iroh hoped they'd grow closer, becomes friends, in their path, and when the time came, that she'd stay.

Iroh feared he was hoping for too much.

When she had fallen asleep, Iroh was sure; he stopped his playing and gently carried the tired youth into his room. He sat her on his mat, for this was just his music room, and gently brushed his fingers over the bruise on her jaw, he had not seen the one on her arm. Iroh sighed, she was a lone female in a pack of men, she could not have expected easy treatment. And she hadn't. She didn't know it, but the old man had watched her since the day he arrived, judging her, evaluating her. Making sure she was good enough for his fragile nephew's heart.

She was.

**Iroh meddles -_-. **

**Anonymous- I laughed :D**

**Lunarmidnightwolf- This is AU (Alternate Universe) , everything will take place in the Fire Nation (The _sequel _on the other hand…) and no Aang or any of the Gaang, thanks :) **

**And, oh yes, I said sequel :) **

**I will like I've forgotten something…oh, and; THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Not updating until I get 42, though, you guys make me greedy :)**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**


	9. Chapter 9

"_We toss and turn but don't sleep_

_Each breath we take_

_Makes us thieves_

_Like causes without rebels_

_Just talk but promises_

_Nothing else"_

_~Rise Against, Re-Education _

Chapter Nine: Far Away

_Zuko_

She snores.

Leaning against the doorway of Uncle's music room, I watch as the girl sleeps. Uncle has covered her in a navy colored blanket, one of the few things here that isn't the color of the flame, and she burrows into it like she's freezing in the warm room.

I discovered her on accident, I was searching for Uncle, wanting more advice for how to treat the chiyo, and thought to look here. He is, sitting towards the back corner, brewing tea.

"Come in, nephew." He says softly, so not to wake Dagger. I push myself off the wall and walk towards him.

"Why is she here?" To my knowledge, she had only met Iroh when he taught her briefly. Which was truly only a day or so. He casts a sad glance towards her.

"She had a rather rough run in with a few of her fellow-soldiers. She fell asleep in the hallway outside my door, I don't think she got much sleep night before last" He looked amused as he offered me a cup. I wrapped by fingers around the cup, trying to warm them against the gently morning chill that creeps in from the open window. I now envy Dagger for her blankets; it's warmer in the hallway. Uncle sees my gaze on her.

"She'll never be a great Firebender" My attention reels back to him.

"What?" all benders had the ability to be the best with their element, why is she any different?

"The gene, it's incredibly weak in her. She'll be able to control body heat, and do brief defensive bending. But she'll never be an Imperial Firebender." She sighs in her sleep, like she agrees with Uncle. I took a sip of the tea.

"So all of our training, has just been a waste of time?"

"No. You've taught her how a bender moves; she'll be able to better predict an opponent's next move. Continue the lessons." I nod. I set the cup back down.

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"What do I do?" He hesitates.

"About what?"

"The Shadowbenders." He lets out a sigh that's an odd mixture of relief and aggravation. What did he think I was asking about?

"I honestly don't know, Zuko. Just trust yourself. The Shadowbenders are weary creatures, trusting only themselves and the people in The Lower. And you know no soul from The Lower is going to speak with you as a Prince."

He sees my calculating face.

"The Blue Spirit has no voice." He warns. "You must be more careful, Old Hark knows."

I curse. I had tried to be careful, and stealthy. I guess it wasn't enough to get around a seasoned chiyo. Dagger stirs and Iroh and I both turn to look at her. I see an outline of a angry bruise on her jaw and I remember what Uncle said about a rough run in with the Guards. Unbelievable.

"We'd best leave before she wakes." Uncle advises and gathers his cup and pats me on the shoulder before exiting through the door. I scoot over to her and hover my fingers over the mark. Before I can touch her, I curse myself for being stupid and leave for the training arena.

…_Dagger…_

I don't mention waking up the strange room to anyone. I just hope the nobleman that put me in there does the same. Lt. Gen is furious. He returned from the meeting with Feng and Kua to find the drunken mess that was Kuzon. He had been lying in a pile of his own vomit muttering "Kill that knife-thrower" along with other, slightly more vulgar things he'd like to do with me.

Kua looks up when I open the door, he's alone in the barracks, and jumps up when I walk in.

"You're okay!" He says and the shorter man hugs me. I smile and go to my pallet.

"You'd better go find Gen and Feng; they've been looking for you since we got back. They were worried Kuzon had truly hurt you and had you stashed somewhere and- what's that on your face?" Kua looks at the bruise before his grey eyes widened in shock. He raises his hand slowly, like he's scared of hurting me, and brushes his fingers across what I assume is the bruise.

"Oh, good Agni. Gen is going to kill Kuzon" He whispers, truly frightened.

"If I don't first," I tell him. "now where are they?"

"In the Training Room, punishing Kuzon and anyone else who saw it fit to get drunk last night" I nod to him.

"Thank you." I say before turning on my heel and back towards the door, and shocked to find him on my heels. He doesn't say anything, but I'm grateful for his company.

I wonder if I'll be late for Hark's lesson, and Zuko's sparring.

_*~. . . ~ *_

Kua is right about one thing, I'm very surprised that Gen refrained himself from murdering his subservient soldier. Gen, and Feng, had taken one look at the wound and lit into Kuzon with such a fury that I winced when flesh met flesh.

"Lt. Gen, please stop" I say, touching his arm. "He's not worth getting yourself in trouble with the General." I say softly, though I doubt the General would care much. Gen steps back and Feng lets the moaning man fall to the matted floor.

"I can't risk this happening again." Lt. Gen says as Feng too inspects my jaw.

"We've got to move you out of the barracks."

"To where?" I ask, thankful, "with Hark?" she's the only other female I've met at my time in the Palace.

"No," Gen says, looking away, ignoring Kuzon as he tried to regain his feet. My brow furrows.

"Then where?"

"Please understand, we've been planning this for a while and I've been putting it off, but this last incident has made up my mind." He seems almost like he's begging, and he's worried I'll hit him. I noticed Feng has taken several steps back.

_No, no, no, no_

"You'll be sleeping in the chiyo room adjoining the Prince's chambers"

…**. You people… I love you all. Seven reviews in one day, I've never had so many before. I'm true to my word, here's your chapter nine. Since last chapter was such a success, can we get 50 reviews? Happy Zutara month :D**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**


	10. Chapter 10

"I sung of Chaos and Eternal Night

Taught by the heav'nly Muse

To venture down

The dark descent

And up to reascend"

-John Milton's _Paradise Lost _

Chapter Ten: The Dark Descend

_. . . Dagger. . ._

I swear I can hear Ryu laughing.

Lt. Gen's expression is serious, but apologetic. Feng and Kua are trying their hardest not to laugh, but still chortle behind their hands like school girls. Kuzon just moans and tries to regain his feet, he's failing miserably.

"I've been here a week," I say slowly, trying not to get angry, "and you already want me in the chiyo quarters?"

"Yes" Gen replies calmly and evenly. I shake my head, and blow my hair out of my eyes. I can't truly get angry at Gen, it's not his fault he got dealt a rowdy Shadow bender with a passion to dislike the Prince, but Kuzon I can get angry. I can hate him. I glare at him, lying in a mixture of blood and saliva, and promise that after I assassinate the Fire Lord, he's next.

"Whatever," I snarl and turn on my heel to leave the Training Arena. I'm defiantly late for Hark, and I don't even want to train with the Prince, so I'll return to the barracks and get my belongings when I find time.

"Just like that?" Feng's whispers to Gen, his tone shocked. He had expected a fight, possibly things getting broken, and a lot of cursing. Unlike Kuzon, I knew when to give in and when to fight, most of the time.

_* ~ . . . ~ *_

"Could've been worse," Hark says as we walk through her small wing of the Palace, "they honestly should've moved you in with him your second or third day."

"I know" I answer as a few servants bustle past us; Hark watches them warily out the corner of her eye. "I've only been here a little over seven days, I don't know him that well, yet, it's overwhelming." I slumped my shoulders a little, emphasizing my words. A week ago I was safely in my home, now I'm in an assassin, in training, at least.

Harks laughs and pats my arm, though her touch is rough. Her amusement dies down to seriousness as she speaks.

"Gen told me you're probably feeling uncomfortable," I opened my mouth to protest, but she raised her hand to shush me, "with you being a girl and him a teenage male, and he asked me to reassure the Prince's behavior. I know you've been told this before, but you don't seem to release the specialty of you and Prince Zuko, chiyos are designed to be same sex as their Ace, their Royal, to prevent those things. I doubt the Prince will try anything, but he's always been a bit of a recluse. I-"  
"Hark, I'm fine, I can take of myself." I interrupt her and she gives me a dubious look at my bruise. I just shake my head and continue; I didn't need, or want, this sort of talk from Hark.

She understands, and doesn't bring it back up again. I wonder if someone loves the Prince, there are rumors of a nobleman's daughter named Mai, but I do not see the Prince being tender with anyone.

A flash of him the way he was yesterday when he was so vulnerable, ran through my mind, but I quickly cast it out. That was just a play to get me to agree to his deal. He probably learned his decanted acting from his bastard father.

"I wonder if he did that on purpose…" Hark says quietly, looking straight ahead.

"Who?" I ask, and she looks toward me, startled.

"Did I say that out loud? No one, girl, don't worry about it."

And I didn't.

_* ~ . . .~ *_

I don't see Zuko all day. Hark sent him a messenger, which I though was ridiculous since we were in the same building, requesting to keep me all day. His response is brief, saying he'll meet me in his room once Hark releases me, and granting her request.

Hark becomes another character in my story as I learn more about her in the following hours. She becomes a friend, providing comfort and kind words. She becomes a teacher, showing me the ways of a chiyo, and how I am to be. She becomes a criticizer, telling me when my katas are off and what to do to fix them, and when they're perfection. She reminds me of my mother.

But it just saddens me as I grow closer to the ex-chiyo, because she's just another I'll have to betray.

_* ~ . . . ~ *_

Kua has already packed my bag, my daggers, my few Guard uniforms, and the blacks I arrived here in. It seems so long ago. I'm stressed, I have to sleep in the chiyo chambers tonight.

Kua holds my stuff in a loose grip and when I reach for it he dives out of my range with the grace of an airbender. He grins and holds the bag above his head, though I'm taller than him.

"Come and get it, then" he taunts good naturally. He jiggles it and dodges as I lunge for them.

"Give me those!" I laugh and a few of the older, nicer Guards who are off their shifts smiled at us as they played their cards.

"Kua!" I protest when he darts out the open door. After a sigh that's mixed with irritation and amusement, I bolt after him.

Kua leads me on a chase through the Palace, servants laughing and smiling when we barreled past them as we both laughed, who ever knew such a short kid could be so fast? Despite myself, I feel myself cheering up, which was apparently his goal.

When he finally stops at a grand threshold that must lead to the Royal Wing, I playfully snatch my bag from his loose grip.

"Come on" he pants slightly through a light grin. His joy contagious, I followed. We started down the Grand Hallway and I feared I get whiplash trying to look at everything at once.

"Whoa" I breathe, gazing at the amazing tapestry that border walls. "This is amazing"

"Yeah, it is," Kua never halts his smiling, and he tours me through the Royal Wing. He shows me where the siblings' lounge is, points down the hall that belongs to Azula, but we don't dare go down it, and also where their personal dining room is.

"No on is allowed here but the Family, a few select servants, and of course, chiyos" he tells me and leads us deeper down the dark red halls. They're the color of dried blood.

"Won't you get in trouble, then?" I ask, concerned. He shrugs.

"Depends on who catches me." He's a little quieter now, but before I can tell me to get away before he gets punished, he points to a simple, black door.

"There, good luck" and he's gone.

Warily, I rap my knuckles across the hard wood.

"Come in" says the Prince's voice from within the room.

I shoulder my bag a little higher, take a deep breathe, and open the door. Now I know what the saying 'going into the belly of the beast' means.

_* ~ . . . ~ *_

My first though is that the Prince's room doesn't look like a Prince's room. His curtains and material are rich and luxuries, but they're simple in placement and design.

The room gives a masculine feel. In dark tones but is softened up with lighter streaks. A large, four poster bed, with the curtains drawn back, is in one corner in front of an east facing window. The sun has set.

A small meditation center, complete with flickering candles, is facing a full wall Fire Nation insignia is on my left.

I turn my head to the right, trying to locate the Prince and find him at what looks like a writing desk, scrolls and maps littering the floor around his feet. But I see no door for the chiyo quarters.

He looks up; his black hair falling in his face, whatever he's working over must be stressing him. He sets down his quill and rises. He steps a few feet from me and nods toward the Fire Nation insignia.

"Behind there" then he just back to hover over his desk a little longer, his pale fingers brushing the parchment as he seems to be mumbling to himself.

I walk over the wall, careful of the candles, and gently lift the heavy embroidery off the wall. Behind it is a small brown door; he obviously tried to hide it. The door is low, and he'd have to bend his head to get in, but it's the perfection for me.

I try and shoulder the insignia so it doesn't fall back against the wall as I open the door, but a hand reaches out and holds it out of my way, leaving my hand free.

"Thanks" I mumble and look for a knob on the door, there wasn't one. Confused, I open my mouth to ask Zuko how to open it, but his other hand just reaches out again and pushes gently on it. It swings open with ease.

"It's designed that way." He says, as we walk in, and like I predicted, he had to duck his head. "To give you the quickest time to get to me, if needed."

"Makes sense." I comment and glance around the small room, it was really more of a closet. A low bed pushed against the opposite wall from me, a small desk to my left, and the far wall is bare. The room is shaped like a rectangle and…oh, there's a window!

I toss my bed on the black bed; everything but the dark red walls is black, and I rush to the already open window. I think Zuko still lingers at the door, watching me, but I don't care as I lean out and try to calculate how far off the ground I am.

Fifteen, twenty feet maybe. I've jumped, _fallen, _further than that before. Maybe staring here won't be such a bad thing if my access to The Lower is so much easier.

"Over here, you have your own door to the hall" The Prince says and I turn to look at him, my back is to the cool breeze drifting in from the window.

` He pushes on what I had just assumed was a bare wall, and like the door that connected our rooms, it swings out into the hall.

"Great" I tell him and strode over my bed and perched myself there, watching him. I wish he'd hurry up and leave, because the second that door closes, I'm flying out the window. Not as a Shadowbender, not as a chiyo, but as Dagger. It's been a long time since I took a run for myself.

"I've got to finish research, so I'm back to my room, you've got free reign, but be careful"

Ignoring his warning, my curiosity pips up and I ask "Research?"

He hesitates before answering, deciding whether to trust me or not, before making his decision and responding.

"On the Shadowbenders." My brow crumbles, what affairs does the Prince have with us? The look he gives me when he sights my confusion makes me come to my answer.

"The task for your father" It's been a game, like wild game hunt, for Royalty since we began, around the time the Avatar disappeared, to try and hunt down our leader. But we protect him with our lives, and we rid ourselves of any threat that presents itself to him.

This makes me realize several things at once. First, Fire Lord Oazi has not want Zuko to regain his birthright. Two, he wants Zuko dead. Three, he not only wants Zuko dead, but he wants him to die in a very painful way.

Zuko nods and starts to leave, but stops.

"Would you… would you consider helping me?" The request must taste foul for him, but he gets it out anyway, I don't know much about The Lower, or the Shadowbenders and you've seen how my attempts at finding answers have resulted. You grew up with them a part of your life; you'd help me a considerable bit"

It's silent as he looks at me hopefully, a side of him I haven't seen, before I shake my head slowly. This has become much, much more complicated.

"I can't" I say and lay back against the bed, staring at the high ceiling so I wont see him explode/

Instead of him yelling, there's a quiet "I understand" and the closing of the door.

Shocked, I rise up on my elbows and stare at where he had stood.

"That was too easy" The Prince I know would've pushed me, and tried to persuade me to help him. But no sooner have the words left my mouth before the door reopens and a irritated Prince sticks his head in.

"The short Guard is here, says he's got something you left"

"Kua?" I say as I rise and walk past him back into the room.

Kua stood in the doorway, his hand holding something.

"Hey" I greeted and he held out his fist to give me what ever it was that was left.

"Found it on your pallet, figured it fell out of your bag." He dropped it into my palm and I quickly closed my hand around it, realizing what it was. "I've got to hurry up or Feng'll saddle me with hung-over Kuzon, bye, Dagger" and he darted back out the door.

"What is it?" Zuko asks, referring to what it was that Kua had given me.

"Just a ring" I tell him and start back to my new room, but it's so, so much more than that. It's my signal.

It's time to go back to The Lower.

***pants* Five pages in Microsoft and eight in longhand, I'm tired. :) THANKS FOR THE 51 REVIEWS! 56 is our new goal :) **

**Anonymous inspired the Kua/Dagger scene by saying that Aang and Kuzon were similar 'incurable little prankster'.**

**THERE WILL BE NO AANG/ GAANG, but Kua is supposed to be an Aang equal. **

**Anisa****Joseph- Just Another Way to Die? It got pushed to the side, and I didn't get the sense people really liked it so it's not number one right now. I will finish it, though.**

**Will prob. Combine chaps 8 and 9 since they're so short.**

**56 is our new goal!  
~TearsOnTheRiver~**


	11. Chapter 11

"I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own…

…One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and sand"

~Viva La Vida (Coldplay)

Chapter Eleven: Pillars of Salt and Sand

_. . . Dagger. . ._

The Prince waits until it is nearly midnight before he decides to sleep, I know this because not long after Kua gave me the ring I went to my room and told him I was going to sleep and spent hours cramped up against the door, trying desperately not to put enough weight on it that it would open, waiting for him to turn in so I could leave and not worry about him not finding me where I was suppose to be.

The second I'm certain he's settled, I wheel around and dive out the window. My father and Ryu taught me when I was young how to twist myself around mid-air, like a pygmy-puma, so I'd land on my feet.

My breath is warm against the zukin, and my hands protected in the dark leather so the Palace wall won't tear them to shreds when I haul myself over it. The second my feet touch the hard ground on the other side in The Upper, I take off at a speed that sets my blood singing.

Trying to hold back a whoop of joy, I take the long way to the House, trying to extend my fleeting sense of freedom. But Ryu, Kya, and Dad are expected me, so I turn back and walk to the black house.

The House was bought by our leader, our Akri, several decades before and has become our headquarters of sort. But we rarely ever meet here, that would draw too much attention. It's located in the Upper, and is the size of a common nobleman's house.

This must be urgent, to have the meeting there; the details of the Fire Lord's assassination must have been sorted out. Surprising, I don't feel any particular feeling about having to murder him.

_It's not murder; it's simply a favor for the world that needs to be rid of such a vile heart._

Yes, that's a better way to think about it.

Without a word, I slip in through the House's back door and immediately I see the backs of a few Shadowbenders gathered in the sitting room. I don't see my father, Ryu, or Kya.

"What's happened?" I ask, worried, they should be here, they should be the first here. A woman, Mukey, turns and smiles at me.

"Nothing's wrong, Ryu and Kya are over here, as well as your father." Relieved, I let her guide me forward through the small group. When they part, I can see Ryu and Kya, but not Dad.

"Ryu?" I approach him and he turns away from Kya, who just huffs and crosses her arms. Ryu smiles, relieved, and embracing me before letting me go and stepping back.

"You got the ring,"

"I almost didn't," I reply as my father appears from the foot of the stairs and smiles at me, at which I hesitantly return it. "I've been moved from the barracks."

Ryu's, and Dad's, eyes narrowed in on the bruise, which is already fading. Ryu is closer than Dad, so he grabs my chin to inspect the mark, Kya peers over his shoulder, her agitation giving away to curiosity.

"Who did that?" Ryu grounds out, and tilts my face so my father can see, and his eyes blaze. I rip my head from his grasp, angry that everyone is getting so upset over a simple bruise, and the fact that Ryu is making me seem weak in front of a crowd.

"Nothing I can't take care of." Ryu's eyes harden, but he understands.

"Go with your father upstairs to the tea room, Kya and I will join you soon." He says and turns to address the other Shadowbenders.

Dad practically herds me up the stairs and slams the door the tea room. His back doesn't seem to slow him at all. I allow him to hold my chin, his parental grip nothing like Ryu's. His touch is gentle, but I know he's barely curbing his anger.

"Did the Prince do this?" he says at a tone that if I knew was directed at me, I'd be quivering.

"No, he didn't. Please don't worry about it, Lt. Gen and Corp. Feng took care of the problem." I asked him, I didn't need him going to the Palace and causing a fuss like I knew he'd do. He exhaled hard, but I knew he'd do as I said.

"I don't like this," he whispers and hugs me back, and I clutch onto my Father, feeling like a little girl. "I just want you home and all this business with the Fire Lord and his son gone. I don't want them marking you; I want to protect the only piece of family I have left. I just want you safe, you know that, right?"

"I know" I whispered into his cloak before he let me go. He gives me a sad smile before the door is opened and Ryu and Kya enter.

"Sit." Ryu says, and though we obey, I can't help but to joke.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were our Akri." Dad smiles and so does Kya as she and Ryu settle across from us. Ryu rumbles a small laugh, but I feel his eyes on the bruise. He won't let it go as easily as Dad did.

"I fill in as Akri to protect him; I will serve him with my life." I don't miss the look he gives Dad, "If they ever come for our leader, they will find me. I will die for the Akri" Ryu's semi-confession isn't odd; we are all willing to die for Him, some more so than others. But his words remind me of what I discovered earlier with Zuko.

"That is the Prince's job" I say quietly, because for some reason I don't want the Prince on the receiving end of Ryu's fury, I don't think he deserves something that harsh. But of course, he hears me.

"What?"

Slowly, I take a breath. "The Prince is dis-inherited, dis-honored, that's why he's scarred." I see Kya wince.

"When I saw the paintings of him, I was told it was just a training accident." It was what I thought was true, as well.

"Yeah, apparently that's what they tell everyone. I don't know who gave him the scar," I don't see a Father doing that to his son, no matter how rotted his heart. "But to regain his birthright, Fire Lord Oazi sent him after us, after the Akri."

Ryu curses and sits back. "And if I kill the Fire Lord before he has his right to the throne back, that makes Azula Fire Lord. And she'd be much, much worse."

"We can't allow that, if anything, we cannot allow that dog anywhere near the Throne." Kya says and Dad speaks up.

"What of the Prince, Dagger? Is he really any better than his sister or sire?" He asks his tone sincere. I shrug.

"I don't really know yet, I don't like spending time with him." I smirked. "We fight."

"That I don't doubt" Ryu says, referring to the bruise. I shook my head.

"It wasn't him, Ryrie, he hasn't touched me, I promise." I coaxed, hoping the nickname I had for him when I was a child would calm him a little. It did, but he dropped.

"This complicates things," Kya, ever the wise one, says. "I suggest we just allow Dagger to stay and collect as much information as possible, and when the time is right we give her, her signal."

I shook my head, "That's not it; Prince Zuko wants my help with the Shadowbenders."

"That one's easy, help him. Lead him on a wild goose chase; we'll set up false leads." Ryu suggests, a devil may care grin on his face. Though he didn't say it, I know he blamed Zuko for the bruise.

"It'll work" Kya agrees.

"But what of his birthright? And the Fire Lord?" My father brings us back to the topic. A crazy idea started forming in my head, but it was too risky, and the cost was too high.

"I don't know" I told them and looked to Kya, who usually came up with the amazing plans. She shrugs.

"I guess we can let him think he's caught the Akri, but it's really just another Shadowbender, we wait until Oazi rewards Zuko then Dagger finishes the job" it's scarily similar to my own insane plan.

"Too risky." Dad and Ryu said at the same time.

"Then I don't know" She snaps, her irritation back. Worried, I reach out and brush my knuckles across her arm in a comforting gesture, but she jerks back and stares at her knees. Ryu looks worried for her, but has to let it go for now, the plan is more important than her discomfort right now.

Duty of the Shadowbenders and family have never mixed well, anyway, it's something I would know.

"Dagger, just do what you're doing now. Gain his trust, become his friend, help him in his cause. We will call you again, but not until we have every detail worked out, so it could be months. We don't want to rush this, that's what's called our failed attempts at this in the past. I know it feels wrong, using someone who has truly done you no wrong, but it's for the best." Ryu says.

"I know" I say quietly. Ryu nods, hugs me, Kya still won't acknowledge me, but I know it's nothing I've done to anger her, and wishes me luck. Dad follows me out and hugs me tightly before disappearing down the hall without a word.

_*~ . . .~*_

From within the tea room comes the breaking of glass and a female shouts. It follows me out the door and just reminds me what we are.

We are fragile.

Our love is conceited and selfish, and our society is built atop pillars of salt and sand. One breath, rather of air, of flame, or of wave, is all it takes to sent us hurtling into the darkness we claim to cherish.

**Oh dear, I fear I've given away too much. MAJOR foreshadowing in the first few paragraphs. **

**Akri means 'Leader', 'Master'. While Dagger's father's name is Aki (fall), don't mix the two up :)**

**SlowBunny- Spatulate 'having a broad, rounded end'….?**

**AnisaJoesph- I wish I could beat the me that wrote those older chapters with a lead pipe -_-**

**Anonymous- Cheat! *hits the back of head* No Avatar (he complicates things, in my opinion), but you're close. If you _really, really _want a Sokka, I'll make you one :) Aki is in no way associated with the Water Tribe, he's a hundred percent Fire Nation. He got the Water Tribe dagger as a gift for Dagger 'cause it was rare.**

**Embarrassing fluff? Oh, God….**

**THANKS FOR THE 56 REVIEWS! Our new goal is 62, I need a break :) tSA is eating me alive D: **

**Me thinks that's it… oh, I LOVE that song (Viva La Vida)**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees_

_It'll make you beg for more, until you can't even breathe_

_Your blindfold is on tight, but you like what you see_

_So follow me into the night_

_In the belly of the beast_

_I'm a wolf amongst the sheep"_

_~Been to Hell, Hollywood Undead_

Chapter 12: Seeker

_. . . Dagger. . ._

Two more weeks pass in this odd limbo, we spar, we are civil, though I get the sense the Prince is trying to be nice, and he tries to get me to help him with his mission. Despite Ryu's words, I am reluctant to assist him. It goes against everything I raised on with the Shadowbenders; it goes against their morals, our oaths.

Until one day during a spar, I give in.

"I'll make you a deal!" Zuko calls with an arrogant tilt of his head. His voice echoes to me through the hazy arena. I exhale hard, trying to clear the clogging smoke from my lungs.

"And what might that be?" I answer, un-crouching myself from the stone floor. I taunt and start to circle, using the smoke from his energetic blasts as my cover. Hark had encouraged me to start practicing stealth and sneaking up on Zuko was good practice, but my first few attempts had failed miserably. I thought myself pretty sneaky, with a childish delight, and he'd single-handedly murdered that pride. Even with the skills of a Shadowbender, I had trouble getting the drop on him.

He'd picked up on it, and it became a game.

I could almost feel his eyes as he tried to locate me, I could almost taste his certainty that he'd succeed.

"A game of sorts," He said to an empty wall, but he didn't know that. I grinned. "Let's expand to the East Wing, two hours, whoever finds who first wins." He turns, slowing panning; the smoke is clearing toward the sky.

"The reward?" And he wheels around, trying to locate my voice.

"You win; I won't bother you about the Shadow rats," I growl too lowly for him to hear, as I inspect a pillar with interest, "I win; you help me" Halfway up the curved pillar, I freeze, before shrugging.

"Alright," the last of the smoke clears, but he won't find me. But, it seems I have lost, his eyes narrow in on me wrapped around the top of the pillar.

He doesn't quite smile, but it's close to one, in triumph, before turning on his heel and disappearing out the door.

"So do we start now?!" I shout after him, and am answered with nothing but the slap of running feet.

The Prince of the Fire Nation is a cheater.

_. . . Iroh. . ._

Iroh cannot help the smile that sneaks its way onto his graying features. His nephew has always been a bit of a recluse, and the General feared he'd never have a true friend. There had been the nobleman's daughter, Mai, for a while, but she worshipped the young Princess, and Zuko distasted his sister.

The fifteen year old even scares the Dragon of the West at times, but he'd never admit that.

Overlooking the sparring arena, both teens are unaware of the General's watchful gaze.

_He is loosening up, and so is she. Even one of the shadows grows lonely at times; she's been taken from everything she's ever known. She rarely even sees the friends she made with the Guards now. It's a hard transition, to be taken from a tight group of friends and thrust into a place as exotic to her as one of the other Nations._

Iroh had his suspicions of what she was. It wouldn't be long before he knew for certain.

From within his sleeve, Iroh thumbed out a small wooden square. It belonged on a play board, honestly, but it stood for much more than that.

Elegantly painted on one side with careful, short strokes was a White Lotus. On the other, seemingly drawn on hastily with blurred black ink is a symbol. If caught with this, the General of the Fire Nation would be accused with treason and cast out, or killed. The symbol is that of the Shadow Children, presently called Shadowbenders. At its center was a simple, dark circle with two spirals spinning away from it. One pointing north and the other south.

Iroh sighs and glances back down as the two taunt each other. Dagger has her back to Iroh, clutching the back of one of the pillars. Her head is tilted towards Zuko, and her hair falls away. There, right under her skull, is a dark circle with two spirals spinning away from it, one pointing north, the other south.

Iroh does not see it, for right when his eyes focus on her she leaps and chases the fleeing Prince out the door.

Iroh just smiles.

_. . . Dagger. . ._

As, suspected, the Prince cheats. He bribes a laughing Gen not to tell where he is. Feng wouldn't tell me; neither would Kua, or any of the other Guards.

"Traitors!" I growled at them and turned to stalk down the hallway before shaking off my playful irritation and disappearing into one of the secret servant passage ways. Kua was quick to show me these, and when asked how he knew about them when he was just a sentry, he'd blushed and mumbled something about a kitchen maid.

I thought it was rather cute.

These tunnels lead all through the Palace, but I didn't dare follow them anywhere but the East Wing. I plan on using them to try and locate the Prince, since there's a main hallway in the East Wing, though several still branch off to Training Arena, the barracks, and mess hall. On the end of this hallway is the kitchen and maid and servant quarters, and it'd be crazy to go through each one looking for him.

Ducking into another tunnel, I cut across a few more hallways before peeking out again. I assume he's just not hiding in one place, and he'd be looking for me as well. I almost laugh, here I am playing hide-and-seek with the seventeen year old Prince, and I got a feeling he got the same childish joy from it as I did.

He wasn't as, for lack of a better word, moody as I had originally thought, don't get any ideas; I still don't quite like him. He's shown me nothing but arrogance and a foul temper, and if I'm lucky, a silence.

So, for now, I'll play his game and stalk slowly down the hall. Then something screams _Turn around! _I start to, but a hand snatches out and grabs my wrist.

"I win" and I'm let go, I glare at him.

"Cheater" I mumble and follow him back to the West Wing, to help him review his research and maps and schedules. I try not to feel like a betrayer.

_. . . Dagger. . ._

"That's not right." I say, only briefly glancing at the scattered papers, some even splattered with ink from the tube being knocked over.

"What?" he says, a little snappy that I'm saying his three weeks worth of work is incorrect. I know he's anxious to get back on the streets again, but he hasn't tried again since his first failed attempt.

"This" I picked up his time clock for our meetings with different vendors." Is nearly two days off. How you even manage that?" He glares.

I point to his list of people we've met with. "Most of those are wrong." I say, irritated with my loss and not willingly giving him my help.

"And how do you know that?" He mirrors my agitation, his good eye narrowed at my attitude.

"You asked me to help. I'm helping." I growled, "All of this, these paper documents, they're no use. The Shadowbenders don't keep records; everything is remembered and catalogued through word of mouth. You want to catch them? You'll have to do it physically, that means many night just crouched on a rooftop freezing your ass off with no reward-"

"Its summer" he says smugly, interrupting me.

" _That's _how you're going to get this done. Not with a pen and paper." Hoping he'd back down, what Prince would willing filthy himself for a grubby, hard, mean group of renegades?

"It's about time"

Oh, right, _this _one will.

_*~. . . ~*_

Much later in the night, I pace the room as the Prince readies himself.

I purposely plan to make this a miserable experience for him, make him uncomfortable and he'll quit…right? He will give in and not bother me about it again, hopefully. Or at least I'll get him angry enough that he leaves me be until it comes time for me to make my leave. After his father is dead, of course.

As it seems to go these days, luck is not on my side. It's committed mutiny, and hopped ships to the Prince.

"Hurry up" I growl, as he fiddles with the Blue Demon mask in his hands. I am dressed in the blacks and ready to go, impatience lining every note in my voice.

He sits on the corner of his bed; he is in the dark tunic as well, every inch of pale Fire Nation skin covered, saving for his face. The blue painted face molded wood dances in his gloved fingers.

"Oh, just put it on!" I snap his idling irritating me further. "It's best they don't see your face anyway" He smirks.

"You think we'll get caught?" He's not worried, and that infuriating smug tone smothers his words.

"No" I say slowly, like I'm explaining to a child, "I won't, you will."

"Doubting my skills, peasant?" It's as close to a friendly conversation we've lead, and the longest. I snort at his insulted tone, but he won't anger no matter how hard I try to rile him.

"What skills?" Before he can answer, I open his window, warm summer air drifts in, and jump out, just barely missing the tree.

Air rushes against me as gravity takes its hold, the ground approaches rapidly and I bend my knees. I hit hard, but my knees absorb the impact of my fall. They're throbbing a little, but it could've been worse.

I should've tried to find a softer, safer way down, but truth is, I wanted to show off. The Prince seems to bring the child out in me, when he wasn't making me wish I could kill him. Grinning to myself, my zukin covered my face; anyway, I turned to watch him descend.

I could almost sense him roll his eyes before he scaled the tree outside his window. The Weeping Willow's boughs don't even bow beneath his weight, but he's as agile as a puma. I remember his speed from the first night I followed him, and wondered if he was really that strong or if it was just adrenaline.

The Blue Spirit drops before me, and he strikes me as a night face for the Prince, if he even had one. Ever wearing that ghastly grin, he gestures toward the wall and I nod, apparently he won't talk to me when he's garbed like this.

Crouching low, bending at the hip, I lope to the barrier. Trying to gain as much momentum as I can with my stride, because there's no good foothold and the wall is damn near twelve feet.

Thrusting myself as high I as I can, my fingers still won't reach it. I curse, and turn to try again when the Prince taps my shoulder and points to another Willow, this one over looking a small turtle-duck pond.

Its branches just touch the top of the wall, but trimmed back far enough that they don't interfere with the Guards when they walk on the walkway atop the wall.

I feel my face go read, because he'd out done me, and I'm thankful he can't see it. He goes first, splashing slightly at the corner of the pond, and leaps up the trunk and I follow his shadow like shape with my eyes. After assuring that the branches would hold his weight, I followed him.

After checking that neither of the two sentry Guards were paying attention, we both leapt over the walk way and down the other side of the wall. Because we both moved at the same time, he very nearly landed on me and I snapped at him, before we took to the roofs.

_*~. . .~*_

The Prince had not brought his swords; I had convinced him that he would not need them, but I was worried he'd injure one of my friends. He runs below me on a lower roof, and his back seems bare without them.

He looks up over at me, and checks his pace as we slow and near the small wall that separates The Upper from The Lower. Without pausing in my stride, I take the wall and slide down a vendor's tent on the other side. As it seems to become usual, the Prince lands beside me silently.

"You're in my territory now," I warn him and he wordlessly lets me take the lead. We'd been running for nearly forty minutes, but that isn't way we were moving slower. I wanted him to take everything in, and learn. Just because I didn't want to accompany him here didn't mean I wanted him to come alone with no knowledge and start problems.

His gaze is constantly darting around him, but he does not appear nervous. We pause on a high, arching roof near the center. He thinks it's because Shadowbenders patrol here, but it's because I want him to see.

I want him to see the children in the alley, the little girl with an older brother that cries when she's asleep because he couldn't find food for her, and he doesn't want her to see his tears. He has to be strong for her, even if they're both filthy and starving. He's all she's got left.

I want him to see the haggard looking old woman, with her fingers worked to the bone and her hair tinged with grey. The old, tattered clothing that hangs on her frail frame and flap in the slight breeze. She's actually twenty-six, and widowed, but her life is good as over.

I want him to see the beaten, retired, cold-hearted soldier. The way his face consorts to a mask of agony at the slightest movement of his left leg, the way he limps down the street, his back hunched and hurting.

I shiver at that, for that could've easily been my own father.

But my attention is snagged as the pub doors open and yellow light spills into the street. Several drunkards walk, no, they wobble and stagger, into the street and disappear. No doubt to return to their wives and beat the sense out of them.

I'm about to turn and leave, but Zuko's hand shoots out and grabs my upper arm in a vice grip and pulls me back down. Surprised at his action, I follow the demon's gaze to a pair of people outside the door.

It's a man, a Fire Nation Guard by the looks of it, a peacekeeper, and a plump woman. A whore. Curling my lip in disgust, I hold no respect for the women like that. I understand most don't a choice, but watching someone degrade themselves to dogs sickens me in my stomach.

"S'just a –"I start to say, but shouting from below snags my attention. The Guard's hand pulls back and as we watch, catches the weeping woman over her brow. The resulting smack is loud enough to reach our ears. She cries louder, and the children hunker down further, but there's no chance of them being seen.

Zuko tenses, and slowly, ever so slowly, starts to lean forward. His gaze is intent the man shaking the girl and screaming in her face. The iron under his palms starts to smolder red. My hands fly to his shoulders, latching him in place, and he looks to me with what I assume in a bewildered look as to why I'm stopping him.

"Just watch," I say and nod back towards the two. He looks back, but I know he's angry I'm holding him back.

The Guard raises his hand again, but Kya drops behind him with the grace and stature of water. She's working alone tonight, but she's more than good enough. Before his blow can fall, she catches his wrist and pulls his entire arm back towards herself. I can almost hear the bone snap in his shoulder.

He bellows like a beast and looses his grip on the whore; she turns and disappears back into the pub/boarding house. He turns on Kya, but she almost seems to be toying with him. She is dressed like Zuko and I, and you can't tell her from the shadows of the night when she steps back.

Zuko's head jerks up a little, and he perks up to watch her.

"Shadowbender," he hisses as she circles the drunk, who by now knows what is happening to him, he yells for help, but he will receive none.

"Watch how she moves," I tell him, softly, not taking my eyes from her myself, "and you'll see how w-they got their name." I pray he didn't catch my almost slip-up.

He doesn't seem to, but he does slide forward a little, trying to see and Kya jumps from behind the Guard, dagger in hand.

I know she's well aware of the children, but we both know they'll look away as she finishes her job. I think she takes her anger out over whatever Ryu did when she patrolled.

Zuko tries to leap down and I just barely catch the back of his tunic and yank back. The body hits the ground with a thump, and Kya looks up towards us as I fall back with Zuko. I've hidden us well, but I know she knows we're here.

I think she winks, before backing over the body and into the alley with the boy and the girl. They'll go with her; she'll find them someone to care for them. Maybe someday the girl will forget, she's young enough, but the boy is not. He's seen death, and I'm sad for him.

Zuko's fallen back on top of me and I hiss at him, "You are only here to observe, you can't interfere. You saw her take someone nearly twice _your _size; you really think you'd have ended up any better?" I warned, though I know Kya would not have fought with him. If the Prince is killed, there is no need for me and I'll be taken out the Palace, and there goes our chance to rid the world of the Fire Lord.

"Let me go" he snarled, but I waited and gave Kya enough to get the children before releasing my grip on him. Without a word, he rises and runs for the Palace.

I figured I'd be smug as I followed him back, I'd won. Or, I think I did. But instead I was sad, I had been secretly hoping he'd decided the Shadowbenders weren't so bad and we'd be able to work a deal out with the Prince and I wouldn't have to betray him.

But now, I feel uncovered, and bare. I know he sees us for what we are, killers. Kya may have stopped the abuse and rape, but she'd murdered. I wonder if there's any balance in what we do, or if when we die the spirits will send us to an afterlife of punishment.

I wouldn't be surprised.

_*~. . .~*_

'**an afterlife of punishment'= hell. **

**Okay, the teaser was a screw up and I should've have done it, but what is done is done. :) Changed the quote at top, because I heard the song while working on this and figured it fit.**

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET (ALMOST 7 PAGES!)**

**I've got exams, so updates will be a iffy :( **

**SlowBunny- 'Spatula'- British term for tongue depressor….0.0**

**Anonymous- Yeah, he's seventeen, and so is Dags :)**

**2ndAvatar- could you please tell me where I stated that? (So I can go fix it) Dagger is the only female Guard in the Palace at the moment, but that isn't to say there won't be more. It was just easier at the time, and I constantly change my opinion in my story (ADD everywhere I look -_-) so I more than likely didn't want female Guards at the time :D**

**HurricaneDamage- if you don't review, I'm not only hunting you down, I'm never giving you my science answers again :) love you :)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. Cause we got a extra long chapter, can we get over 70 reviews?  
~TearsOnTheRiver~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**If you have not read the updated chapter twelve (There's like 2000 more words added to it, you might want to go do so now, or this'll make no sense :)**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~  
**

* * *

"_I just wanna run, hide it away_

_Run because they're chasing me down_

_I just wanna run, throw it away_

_Run before they're finding me out"  
~The Downtown Fiction_

Chapter Thirteen: Carnage

* * *

_. . . Dagger. . ._

* * *

Feeling almost like an admonished child, I say nothing as I follow Prince Zuko to the training courtyard. His breathing is ragged, and coming in short, hard pants. Looking at my black boots, I cross my arms and lean against the ornamental pillar near the grand double doors as he paces the opposite end of the arena.

Small candles blink and flicker like cats eyes around the steps and littered in random places in the courtyard. With every infuriated breath, the flames roar and retreat. Like the tides in the bay, so I'm told, I've never seen the water myself.

I don't need to look up to know Zuko looks like a madman, his mask discarded at my feet and his dark hair falling from its neat knot at the back of his neck.

_Walk away from the sun, come slowly undone. _

"Why." He grounds out, but he doesn't phrase the single word like a question. He's taking this awfully hard; since Hark had told me Zuko occasionally patrolled The Upper I assumed he'd seen death. That he hadn't just witnessed his first murder. "Why did you do nothing?" he accuses and I jerk my head up.

My eyes narrow immediately, and I pull the zukin from my face.

"Me?" I answer, and push myself away from the support "You wanted my help. You got it, don't be so ungrateful." I spit, thinking that anger will drive him off.

Instead, his lip curls and a small lick of flame abandons its candle and wraps itself around his wrist like an affectionate serpent. It casts a glow on his scar, making it almost beastly in appearance.

"Your help?" He gave a hard laugh, like his troubled breathing, "You were to help me find the damn Shadowbenders, not stop me! _She killed him. _And we did nothing!" Now, I can hear almost desperation in his voice.

My eyes widening, I try to soften my voice and curb in my boiling anger before I answer.

"You don't know what they've done to us." I shake my head and place a grim smile upon my lips, "You don't know the beatings we endure, you haven't seen the bastard children in street, starving. Those _Guards, _if you wish to call them that, are the worst breed of man, or human, that breathes. The more we stop, the safer our home, our lives." It's something I hope will work. I don't think he'd be happy in the morning when he comes to his senses and realizes he's burned down the training courtyard.

Shaking his head, to free himself of his thoughts, or his demons, I don't know and he strides for the door. Head held high in true Zuko fashion, at his sudden show of coolness I think he might be in shock.

He passes me, and I'm struck with another vision much like the one I saw when I helped him off this very floor only a few days ago. It's an image of a tall, bare chest man, long ebony hair drawn back in a Royal fashion. Malicious, gold eyes shine with a cruelty and a hunger of which I'd never seen before. His shadow was cast on a withering form. The child screamed, he already was beginning to smell of the burned flesh that was his face.

So, softly, almost worried he'd hear me I say "He was going to kill her, Prince. If that Shadowbender not stepped in, she'd be dead and the Guard would've moved on to another. Is that what you what?"

He stops shoulders tense once again, but his head is bowed, "No."

I nodded, though he couldn't see me, "I know you don't understand, and I honestly hope that one day, Zuko, you never have to. We do what we do to live. I'm sorry you had to see that, really, I am, but it's the way it works. I'll take you to into The Lower again when you're ready, but you've got to promise me you'll do as I say, or you're going to get hurt, or killed." I smirked, "I don't think you'd want Azula Fire Lord in your absence?"

His shoulders lift, and he looks at me, "No, I promise to some extent to do as you ask."

I got a feeling that was the best I was going to get from him. I nodded and without another word we went back to the Royal Wing.

It's a long time before I go to sleep, though, and for a long time I find myself sitting on my window ledge watching the sky. My thoughts are of another place, of another time, when I was graced with a mother's smile.

* * *

_. . . Dagger. . ._

* * *

It occurs to me sometime the following morning as to why the Prince may have reacted the way he had. After Hark had told me that Zuko sometimes patrolled The Upper, I had assume he's seen death and violence at one point or time of another. It had never occurred to me that he'd maybe never seen death before, and I desperately prayed that he hadn't just witnessed his first murder.

And if it was, I admired his strength. The first memory that I truly remember of carnage was a small battle near ten years ago, when I was seven years old. The battle, or a small skirmish, truly, had been over supplies that Fire Nation guards were transporting to and from the Fire Nation and a small village from which they were stealing them from. A band of Shadowbenders, ten to twelve men, had ambushed the procession on a narrow, wooded path. They were greatly outnumbered, and were desperate to return the goods to the deprived village.

They'd been massacred.

All had been killed; flame had peeled back their clothes, their skin, and their identities. Ryu had taken me to see the still smoking scene, unbeknownst to my father, to teach me. To teach me to hate.

I'd been sick for days, both physically and mentally. Flashes of the stinking, smoking hunks of flesh that had once been men with families plagued my sleep to the point I came fearful to close my eyes. I threw up every time I'd think about it, and I lost weight. Dad had been worried out of his mind, and after nearly a week, I was almost back to normal.

But my lesson had been taught; I hated every Guard I saw. Until recently, I made it a personal mission to irritate and harass the patrolling Guards in The Lower. It was quit fun actually and running and hiding from the enraged, armored men had been the layout for my training that lay in the years to come.

Underlying those childish games had coursed the hate, the _loathing, _which belonged in a heart much older than my own.

Even now, after so much time has passed, I still have night terrors. I wake up still smelling the smoke and hearing the moans of dying men.

* * *

_. . .Dagger. . ._

* * *

"Where did you get _that?" _

I freeze, my fingers feeling suddenly cold against the white metal of the Water Tribe dagger. I had thought it safe to bring it out, in the safety of my room with Zuko gone off with Iroh somewhere and not having to meet with Hark for another half hour.

Slowly, almost wishing that my ears had deceived me, I look up.

There. Standing my doorway as if she owns it is the Fire Princess. Azula.

I lower my head, though it I swear it hurts, in a bow. "Princess Azula." I greet.

She only taps her nails against the wood, "Well?" she demands. I sit a little straighter on my bed so I can tuck the dagger back into my shirt.

"My father gave it to me, Princess, and if you'd excuse me, I've got to go meet with Chiyo Hark."

Smiling sweetly, baring her teeth, the Princess speaks. "Surely you wouldn't mind if I accompanied you?"

Trying to make my tone emotionless and flat, I unfold myself from my bed.

"Of course not, Princess."

I only receive another sweet smile and she positions herself at my left, half a stride ahead of me. A ruler walks before her people, a ruler walks before her killer.

* * *

I now know what it feels like to walk with a viper. She watches me out the corner of her fiery eyes, though I look ahead. I hold my head high, I'm a mere two inches taller than the sixteen year old, and say nothing.

"I'm sure you know it, but Father does not expect you to make it," she says, gauging my reaction.

"I did not know that, Princess." I do not look at her.

"He's giving me a chiyo of my own, you know, I'm sure you two will get along _wonderfully." _

"I'm sure we will, Princess"

And this is how it goes. She loves to hear herself speak, never truly pausing long enough for me to respond. She does speak of thing I would think a Princess would speak of, but instead, she speaks to hurt me. She says things about my father, my heritage, and the Shadowbenders (she's somehow affiliated me with them), that I would not repeat in front of young ears.

With a mumbled good-bye, I leave her at Hark's door and dart into the chiyo's grand room. I press my back against the door and look for Hark. She's there, amongst her pillows, her back to me.

"The princess?" She asks, I don't question how she knows these things anymore, it's just something Hark does.

"Yes" I tell her and stride for the pillows, throwing myself down on them with a huff. Hark gives me a odd look.

"What?" I ask. She looks to her tea.

"You should not let her intimidate you." I puffed.

"Have you seen that girl? She's awful." Hark nods, and then smirks.

"What?" I ask again, wary, I know that look. It's the look I was given when I was being moved to the Prince's rooms.

"You're in a point in your training where you can start accompanying the Prince when he leaves the Palace. He's scheduled with tea tomorrow morning at a shop owned by Iroh in The Upper with a noble of his father's"

"Alright" I say, almost happy.

I was nearing my goal. Once I was chiyo to Zuko, I was so much closer to his father, and my job would be done. I would get to go home. Honestly? I could not wait.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, exams were a PAIN. **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS! ( they're all I want for Christmas:))  
**

**The 2****nd**** Avatar- Go re-read the chapter where Dagger first met Hark (Or just skim their conversation about Zuko) he runs The Upper when he's upset. He's been doing it for nearly four years, he's picked up skills, but not enough to catch a Shadowbender on his own.**

**Anonymous- I'm sorry about that :( What show is that? Sounds pretty cool.**

**I probably won't be able to update again until after the new year, (going to Gatlinburg, TN the 27****th**** thru the 29****th**** for Winter Xtreme) so happy new year and a Merry Christmas!...wait, something wrong with that…**

**I have a story to recommend (I told Tink I would) **

**Title: Honor Among Thieves**

**Summary: Nimble body. Deadly aim. Sticky fingers. Quicksilver tongue. And a most unlikely addition to the Avatar's traveling entourage.**

**Author: tinkerbelle0603**

**If you love me, you'll please go read it *puppy face* it's well written and not to mention A MAZ ZING.**

**Goal:75 reviews**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**


End file.
